Taichi's love story
by princess-morgana44
Summary: Every hero deserves a love story, and Taichi Yagami is not the exception. She is new in Odaiba, blonde and pretty. Cute story with Tai as protagonist trying to overcome the difficults and disadvantages of love. [Taichi x OC] [Sora x Yamato]
1. Chapter 1

The year had _just_ started and he already had a lot of homework, plus, soccer club practice. The good thing was, that the weather was very nice, and along with his group of friends, this year wouldn't be that bad.

This was going to be a quiet year. The world was in peace, no bad digimons threatening again, everything was just nice. Last one was… weird? His best friend Sora started dating his other friend Yamato… although it's been for a while now. And Taichi didn't have Agumon to comfort him, he knew it was gonna be though, but he also knew he had the strength to get over it.

And here he was, second year of high school. New class, but almost the same classmates, he didn't have Sora or Yamato with him this time –they were together in the same class though- he was alone.

.

.

Trying to find a good place to eat lunch in the cafeteria, he took sight of a weird red hair he knew pretty well among the other students, and Taichi called his name. When his friend looked up to see him he gave a smile and waved.

-It's other year, Koushiro. And you still eat alone?- he took seat beside him –Don't you think it's time to change a little?-

-Look who's talking about changing- Koushiro sighed and continue to put rice in his mouth

-Don't be like that~ I'm alone in my class now, you know-

-You're alone?-

-I mean I don't know anyone… I've seen some faces last year, but I've hardly talked to them- he said eating his lunch

Koushiro gave a smile at Taichi and drank some tea of his bottle –Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to make good friends, or at least get along with most of your class-

Taichi nodded, not very cheerful as always, and as soon as he finished his lunch he let out a loud sigh. –Mimi is in your class again?-

-Yes, she is-

The brown haired boy pouted -Lucky you. At least you have someone with you-

-She hardly talks to me, I think she is mad at me for something I don't know-

-The year had just started and you already made her mad at you? How do you know she is?-

Koushiro shrugged –She makes a sound when we cross paths, and sometimes gives me looks-

Taichi giggled nervously. He knew when she gets mad, the only way is to apologize to Mimi, not the way around. Especially when is Koushiro's fault.

At the end of the classes, he just went home, hoping tomorrow be better, and not so boring day of school.

* * *

Taichi got a little early that day, thanks to his sister Hikari, who set his alarm so he wasn't late. Although, the teenage boy didn't realize how early it was until he arrived school and there were few people around. But when he did… ' _damn, it's too early!'_ he cursed a little in his mind.

He decided to take a walk around the school to avoid falling asleep in his desk alone in the classroom. Yawning and walking, a little sleepy, he didn't took notice of someone walking towards him until he heard the 'ouch', and the sound of books falling.

That's when he woke up. There was a girl in the floor in front of him making a face of pain. She surely was from the school, she had the uniform. But he thought that he never saw her before until that day. She had gorgeous blonde hair and pretty emerald green eyes.

-A-Are you okay?!- he stuttered a little while he rapidly kneel down to help her

-I'm fine, don't worry- She composed and began to collect the books of the floor, and Taichi joined her

-I'm sorry, I didn't saw you, I'm a little sleepy…- he said nervously, never looking at her directly.

-Hm? You're early though- The girl stood, and the boy handed her the books

-Yeah… long story- he said making a face -I think I've never saw you around here before…- he took another look at her, she had a slim figure, a little petite but very good legs.

-Yes, that's because I recently moved here. This is my first day… stranger?- she gave a little smile

Taichi made a pause trying to figure out what she said. –Oh! Sorry, my name is Yagami Taichi, second year-

-Hello, Yagami, I'm Bell Kimiko, I'm in second year too- she gave a small bow

-Just Taichi is fine. But… _Bell?..._ I don't think I've heard that last name before-

The blonde girl chuckled at the thinking of the boy –You're putting a lot of thinking. It's because it's American. My mother married an American man- she explained

Taichi put a surprised face. He certainly didn't see that coming. They begin to walk to the classroom after she told him that she was in the same class as he is. That put Taichi in a good mood after an early awakening.

-You can call me Kimiko If my last name is hard to pronounce- she said breaking the silence.

-Ah, thank you, that's nice of you. But, you don't came from America, don't you?- he said curious, putting a hand in his chin

-No, I've been in Japan all my life. Just never in Odaiba- she looked at him with big green eyes.

The tall boy was a little impressed by those eyes, and that _hair_!. The only natural blonde he knew was Yamato and Takeru. But seeing it in a girl, is prettier than he thought.

They arrived to the classroom, and there were more people around at a couple of minutes. Kimiko received various looks from the students, she stood out a little with the way she looked, but that couldn't be helped. After she presented in front of her classmates and the class begun, Kimiko was able to make friends among there, mostly the girls.

.

.

-You won't believe the girl I met today!- Taichi run to Sora and Mimi who were talking in the hallway with an excited face

-You met a girl today?- Sora asked with a surprised tone

-Wow, you look very happy Taichi- Mimi added

He put a 'you-don't-know-anything' face and glare at her -Well, I didn't know anyone in the classroom, and now I have a friend who is really cool, what do you think?-

Both girls looked at each other -Really? She's cool?- asked Mimi with a little teasing in her voice

-Well, kind of. Her name is Bell Kimiko-

- _Bell?_ \- Sora said curious and Mimi blinked a little, thinking

-Yes, her mom is Japanese while her dad is American so, she is kind of a mix in there- he grinned, proud of how he explained so well

-I see. If she's really that cool, would you mind introduce her to us sometime?- The pinkish haired girl asked grinning at him

-I will, but she just moved here, give her some time, okay?- Suddenly, Taichi remembered that Mimi was mad at Koushiro –Changing the subject… Mimi, why are you mad at Koushiro?-

The shorter girl looked down –I asked him a favor and he refused to do it- she crossed her arms

Sora sighed smiling faintly –What favor did you asked him?-

Mimi pouted as she explained –I asked him if I could study with him after classes, because I didn't wanted to have bad grades in tests, and he said no-

Taichi and Sora glared at each other while Mimi frowned.

-Mimi, he probably has to study too- her girlfriend explained at her

-But Sora! If he's so smart, how can it be that he can't study and help me in the way? It's not fair, and he's not being a good friend. I offered to bring sweets and everything…- she said at the end whining and a little disappointed

Taichi made a face. Maybe it wasn't Koushiro's fault this time after all. He likes to study alone, and having Mimi by his side while doing it? He didn't think so.

-Maybe if you've offered tea instead…- He teased grinning

-It's not funny!- Mimi said in a high pitched voice

-Alright, alright. Do you want me to try convince him?-

The girl's eyes sparkled –Really?!-

-Sure, I'll do it- he said smiling

Mimi jumped and hugged the tall boy in happiness.

-See? He's being a good friend. Why Koushiro can't do the same?- She said as she proceed to go to her classroom. Sora and Taichi looked at her from behind.

-I never thought Mimi wanted to study. I just thought that Koushiro would have to apologize again- He gave a look at the girl in front of him

Sora chuckled, nodding and agreeing. Soon the bell rang and everyone went back to their classes.

* * *

After classes were over, Taichi had soccer practice. But today he was a little distracted, since he couldn't get Kimiko out of his mind. He thought that maybe because he kept staring at her in class while she wasn't looking. That made him feel kind of a creep, but couldn't help it; she was very pretty and had pretty legs too. He wondered why… maybe she was into sports?, the boy wanted to ask her so many things.

Practice was over, and he was heading to go home, but walking outside the school already was a blonde girl and he smiled to himself.

-Kimiko!- he called stepping beside her adjusting his bag on his shoulder

-Taichi!- she smiled –How was practice?-

He widened his eyes at her –How did you knew I practice soccer?-

-I was chatting with one of your friends today- he kept walking when Taichi suddenly put his two hands in her shoulders and looked at her with a scared face

-What did they told you?!-

The girl dropped a sweat –Relax, it was a boy that was looking for you, that's all. It was a coincidence that we met, and we ended up talking about you-

-How did he look?-

She put a finger on her chin -Tall, blonde, handsome…-

' _Yamato' –_ His name's Ishida Yamato- he smiled at her

-I see. He just told me that you had played soccer since forever-

-Yeah, I've always liked it, I guess- He gave a glance at her again, and her shapely legs –I-I wanted to ask you… Do you play any sport?-

-Sport? No, I don't. Why do you ask?-

Taichi surely didn't want to come out as a pervert who stared at her legs while she wasn't looking. He blushed a little thinking about his answer.

-Uhm… your legs, they're… they're in good shape- he said finally, and took a moment to think what would be the reason for her legs to be in that condition if she doesn't do any sports.

Kimiko stared down at her white smooth legs and chuckled –I don't do any sports. It's called ballet training- she looked up at him and smiled

Taichi looked at her back –Ballet? I did not see that coming- he laughed

-I practice since I was little. It's a kind of exercise too- she said turning to a corner, and stopped in front of an apartment building –I live here Taichi-

-Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow?-

The girl chuckled, and Tai wondered why, making a surprised face.

-Tomorrow is Saturday…-

Taichi didn't know if blush, talk or laugh. He stood there like an idiot while waving at Kimiko and waited until she entered the building, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

In his way home, he thought of how he made ridiculous in front of the pretty girl he had in front. He really slapped himself a couple of times until he got to his apartment where he lived with his family.

As soon as he announced he had arrived, his sister greeted him. Hikari was preparing herself a snack in the kitchen, and all of a sudden, his big brother Taichi came and hugged her.

-Hikari! Thank you!- he squeezed her

-I-I can't breathe-

When she said that, he released her, and she asked him why he was thanking her.

-Because you set my alarm early, I got to meet this girl at school!- he said trying to steal a fruit from her snack, but the girl slapped his hand

-Oh, then you're welcome- she smiled –How is she?-

Taichi asked himself where to begin, while sitting in the couch with his sister.

-Just tell me what's her name, Tai- Hikari finally said after not hearing his brother talk for what it seemed forever

-Her name's Kimiko Bell-

Hikari seemed a little surprised for her last name, but not so much as the others. She immediately knew that Kimiko: or she was born in America, or she had one of her parents being American. While Hikari was thinking about this girl's last name, without noticing, Taichi kept talking and talking about her. She only was able to hear half of it.

-… She practices ballet Hikari! She's amazing. I never met a girl like that-

-Ballet? That is a little uncommon. I think it's beautiful, it's a way to exercise too-

-That's what she told me- he smiled

The girl eating strawberries beside him gave him a playful look. –Wow, you seem very into her-

That comment made Taichi blink a couple of times and also made his heart beat. He looked at his sister curiously.

-Into her?... You mean, like, I _like_ her?-

Hikari shrugged –Sure, why not. If she's so nice, maybe you two could go out sometime-

-Hikari… she's very friendly, very sympathetic… but I don't think we could go on a date-

His sister frowned –Why not?. Tai, If you don't risk, you won't _ever_ win- she got up and went to the kitchen again.

The big brown haired boy stayed laid on the couch, thinking that maybe he did had a little crush on her, and everyday it grew bigger. He headed to the computer and searched for the meaning of 'Bell' in English.

- _'Suzu'?... Suzu-chan'-_ He thought to himself and chuckled. Would she be mad if he called her by a nickname?. It's worth trying; after all, it's just her last name in Japanese translation.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Kimiko was in her house, still arranging things from the move. He was a little tired, but everytime he thought about school it cheered her up. Everyone treated her nicely, especially a boy with huge hair. She laughed in low voice thinking about it. It was very cute how he blushed when he didn't realize it was Saturday the day after.

Was he _that_ distracted? Or maybe he naturally is like that. Anyway, the Bell girl couldn't wait until the weekend to end for see him again; no one ever treated her like he did, he's kind and a little harebrained but it's like a warm boy and she couldn't help talking to him.

Soon, her cell phone rang. It was one of her classmates, they were kind to her as well, and immediately exchanged e-mails. She cost a little to be herself around new people, but soon she warmed up. Kimiko is always friendly and all smiley, but also she was disciplined and polite. That was because of ballet. It made her being a little more composed.

After she read the message from her classmate and new friend, she took a shower and went to the park near the rainbow bridge to know around the city.

* * *

In another place, an ice cream store near the apartment complex where Koushiro lives, were him and his friend/classmate Mimi.

-I can't believe you tricked me to come- he said frowning and eating the ice cream

The girl grinned in victory –I'm glad you came-

-You're not mad at me anymore?-

Mimi shook her head and smiled. Since Taichi gave Koushiro a speech about being there for your friends, and not make girls angry (especially Mimi) he accepted to study with her for a while.

In her mind, Mimi thanked Taichi a lot.

-Don't worry Koushiro! it'll be fun to study together-

-Apart of being fun, I hope that we can get to study so we don't fail, well _you_ don't fail in your tests-

Mimi kept eating her ice cream while looking at her phone, not paying much attention to his friend talking across the table.

-Sorry, Hikari sent me a message- she giggled nervously

The boy rose a brow -Hikari? Is something wrong?- he asked concerned

-I don't think so. It's about Taichi, he met this girl and it looks like he got a crush on her- she laughed typing in her phone.

-And what does Hikari says?- he asked curious

-Well, I told her that we're here, so she asked me if Taichi can come with us. He's alone in his room, acting a little weird. I just told her that he could come- she winked at Koushiro

-Oh, okay- - _Looks like we changed places for once…_ \- Most of the times, Koushiro was the one in his room and Taichi made him come outside, but this time is the other way around.

.

.

-Come on, Tai, they said they'll be waiting for you-

-Why do I have to do this again?- he lazily was standing beside the door.

-Because you've been in your room for almost two hours. This isn't normal of you!-

-Hikariiiii- he said whining and complaining

She put a hand in her hip and the other pointing outside. –Out-

Taichi pouted and simply got out of the apartment groaning in annoyance.

* * *

-Kimiko! Can you slow down?-

-Ah, sorry, sorry. I'm just getting excited to see around-

The girl accompanying her chuckled –You're a cute girl. You're gonna be very popular among the boys in school- she said raising a finger and winking.

-I don't think so. I'm just normal Yukihira-

The girl shrugged.

.

.

Taichi and his friends were walking, when he saw a familiar blonde girl walking with other girl.

He babbled something incomprehensible, tensed and suddenly stopped walking. Mimi and Koushiro looked behind to see a frozen Taichi.

-Taichi? What's wrong?- asked the red haired concerned

-You look like you saw a ghost- Mimi said

-T-t-there she is- he managed to say.

-Who?- Mimi started to look around to see what his friend meant.

Taichi begun to somewhat hide behind the two uncomfortably.

-The blond girl! She's the girl I told you and Sora about, Mimi-

She gasped covering her mouth with her hand. –I can't believe it…-

-I know- he said sweating nervously

-She's so cute!- his friend suddenly chirped, making Koushiro jolt a little –Look at that hair! And she has nice legs too- she continued talking about the girl she had a couple of meters away.

Tai put with his hands in his head losing patience -You're not helping me, Mimi!-

-If she's new, she's probably walking around to know the city a little- she whispered his shrunken friend behind him.

-Oh, she's saying goodbye to her friend- Koushiro noticed.

Kimiko had turned around and catched sigh of three people, one of them moving hysterically. When she walked a little over there, the blonde noticed that it was her new friend, Taichi. It seemed like he was with other friends.

-Taichi, if you don't call her, I will. Look, she's going away!- Mimi said pointing at the girl. Koushiro just sighed looking at the two discuss.

Taichi looked at the blonde girl walking away, her light green skirt moving and her hair swaying. He finally decided and ran trying to catch her.

-Go, Tai!- Mimi smiled encouraging him. And when she saw that he was talking with her, she took Koushiro's arm and begun to pull walking away.

-W-wait, Mimi, what are you doing?-

The girl put a finger in her mouth -Shh, let's give them some privacy- she grinned, and they walked away.

.

.

-Hello…- Taichi stood there, just smiling, a little tense.

-Hi Taichi, I saw you were with your friends, I didn't wanted to interrupt-

He waved his hands in front of him –Not at all! We weren't talking about anything important. Don't worry-

The girl smiled at him with big green eyes. Those eyes made Tai more tense than before, and his cheeks were little by little heating up.

-Do you want to sit and talk?- she asked motioning to a bench

He smiled -Sure- He watched as she sat and crossed her pretty legs. His heart was beginning to beat again.

-So, what were their names?-

He woke up from his trance -What? Who? Oh! Their names? Uhm…-

It's the first time he had to think about his childhood friends' names. –The girl is Mimi Tachikawa, and the red haired Koushiro Izumi-

-I see. They seem nice. Have you known them for very long?-

-Yes, years actually- He smiled nostalgically, and Kimiko stared at him. –Have you got any friends in your old city?-

-Yes, but, we're very far now, so we said our goodbyes and hope to meet again soon-

There was a moment of silent and Taichi could hardly think of anything while she was sitting beside him. By the time she had started to play with her feet. The sun was coming down and a spring breeze blowing. She looked so cute, he didn't know what to do, so he burst out something he thought last night.

-S-suzu-chan!- He looked directly at her and she looked at him right in his eyes

-What?- she tilted her head in wonder

-Y-your last name… _Bell?_ …- His nerves were already showing

She opened her mouth in surprise –Oh right!- she laughed –Bell in Japanese, is _suzu_!-

He nodded –Does it bother you if I call you Suzu-chan?-

-It would be like calling me Bell but in Japanese, so there's no problem, I guess-

He sighed in relieve.

The green eyed puffed her cheeks -But my name is Kimiko though- she said in an offended tone that made Taichi make a worried expression and Kimiko laughed.

-I'm kidding! Relax, you look a little tense. Are you okay?-

 _-'How would I know? Looking into your eyes is like watch two green water pools, and don't even get me started on your voice or… legs'-_ His thoughts, along with the beating of his heart in his ears, sounded too loud to answer her. But at least he managed to tell her that he was fine.

After another moment, Taichi walked her to her house in an apartment complex. In all his way home he slapped himself mentally regretting every single word he said to his classmate. It was all Hikari's fault! If she wouldn't make him get out of the house, nothing would happen. Although… seeing her is always nice, and he would like to know her even more. Alright, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko was in the hallway of the school, looking at all the posters of clubs while drinking a bottle of orange juice. She wondered if she should join a club, that way she could make more friends and socialize. It's not like the ballerina didn't socialize enough, is just that she thought it would be fun.

Kimiko drank a little more of her bottle and walked away. Maybe she would look for advice with her classmates, or investigate a little those clubs to find out which would be better for her.

* * *

-Oh good, you're both here…-

Taichi dragged around the school, thinking about the blonde girl and finally found his two friends. See them together didn't affected him that much now, it's not like he could hate Sora or Yamato.

The bushy-haired boy sat on the chair lazily, and rested his head in the table in front of him. It was after school, so the classroom was empty, except for Sora and Yamato who were doing cleaning before they leave.

-Taichi, what brings you here?- Asked Sora who stopped sweeping to look at his discouraged friend.

-I need advice- he said shortly, still not lifting his head from the table.

-Advice? What did you do now?- Yamato looked at him as well to ask him when he finished erase the board.

-And why you look so depressed? What happened?- Sora put her hand on her hip, worried.

-It's this girl… Kimiko Bell. She's my classmate, do you know who she is?-

-I think I saw her around- said Yamato.

-Yeah, me too. I think you commented Mimi and me about her, is that blonde girl right?- The auburn haired girl pointed with her finger smiling.

-Exactly, Sora-

The blonde frowned -So, you need advice on girls' matters?-

Taichi lifted his head to look at his friend –Yamato, what do I do? I've known the girl for three weeks now, _three weeks_ and I'm going crazy!. Look, I never thought I'd like a girl like her, blonde, pretty, feminine… If it was like that, I'd like Mimi too, but she has this personality, and she is _so_ interesting! I want to get to know her better, but everytime I open my mouth I say something dumb or-or… like…-

Taichi's tone of voice grew more desperate the more he talked and he groaned putting his hands in his head.

The couple looked at each other with a sympathetic look and sighed. Then, they turned to see at their friend who was waiting with a puppy face for an answer.

Sora put her hand on his friend's arm to get his attention -Taichi, calm down. First of all, what kind of advice do you want?-

-I don't know-

She sighed at the confused look in Taichi's eyes –What do you feel for her, Taichi?. Do you like her? Or you just have a little crush on her?-

The boy looked down, thinking, but didn't answer Sora's question.

-Three weeks is a very short time, maybe you'll figure it out later- Added Yamato who was leaned in a wall listening, and Sora nodded in agreement smiling.

-You guys think so? Is just… I don't know, I get so nervous everytime we talk, besides she has those big green eyes… man, it's very confusing- Tai shook his head.

Sora chuckled –I know, but it'll get better, you'll see. Over time you'll discover your feeling towards her, don't rush- she said softly.

-Alright… I have to go to practice- he let out a loud sigh and got up, heading out of the classroom to soccer practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimiko was exploring the clubs that were around to check out how they were. She looked through the little window of the door of the computer lab, where there was people chatting in there, but she didn't knocked the door. She used computers and got along with them, but Kimiko was more interested in a club more active, maybe something related to art, or cooking.

She had ballet, but she was looking for something fun to do with a club, have activities and that kind of stuff, and not in such a strict ambient.

A moment later of walking and watching some clubs in their activities, she saw from far, the court where the soccer club was practicing so she went there to take a quick look.

When Kimiko went closer, and the boys were in fact, on the ground resting, but a big bushy-haired boy was playing with the ball by himself in a side.

Tai casually turned around and saw the blonde girl watching the practice, sitting in one of the steps in the stairs of the grades, and the ball that was thrown in the air, suddenly fell on Taichi's head.

Realizing that, Kimiko laughed, but covered her mouth to not disturb. But Taichi certainly noticed her and blushed a little, he remembered the advice of their friends to take it slow, and he didn't go to greet her, as much as he wanted. He just waved from where he was and the girl waved back smiling.

Kimiko remembered the nickname her classmate had given to her.

' _Suzu-chan_ ' she giggled.

She thought that no one ever called her by a nick name; 'Kimiko' was alright for everyone. 'Mrs. Bell' was alright for her ballet teacher. Why this boy suddenly came around and called her by a nickname?. Thinking about it, she got up and headed home. The green eyed girl always did what was right, and did not disturb anyone with her questions or doubts. She sighed thinking about that, and she always thought she should open up more and be more outgoing, but it was hard for her somehow.

She couldn't just appear, meet a classmate and short time later call them by a nickname related to their last name. A soft smile appeared on her face when she remembered Taichi. Who was this boy?.

* * *

-In our club, we make a lot of activities, but we take it seriously though…- A girl told her while crossing her arms.

Kimiko just thanked her and walked away. The next day was still looking for a club where she could fit in.

-New members are always welcome!- A tall boy smiled at her –We are photography club so we mostly are outside taking pictures-

Photography? She never thought of that before. But something just didn't 'click' about that, and she just said goodbye politely and walked around some more.

After a while she sat somewhere in the hallway and opened a box of candies she had. The blonde deeply sighed and started eating.

-Kimiko-chan?...-

Kimiko lifted up her head when she heard a soft voice calling her name, she look at a strawberry blonde haired girl, she was already walking towards her smiling, and took a seat beside Kimiko.

-Excuse me, do I know you?...- said the green eyed girl

Mimi smiled at her -I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I'm a friend of Taichi Yagami, nice to meet you officially-

-Oficially?-

-Yes, we were at the park with another boy, Koushiro Izumi… do you remember?-

The ballerina opened her big emerald eyes in surprise as she remembered.

-Oh, yes! Hello, nice to meet you, Tachikawa-

-No, no, Mimi is fine- the honey eyed girl waved it off

The blonde smiled softly at her -Alright, Mimi-

Kimiko couldn't stop staring at the girl beside her from the corner of her eye, and that was because Mimi was quite pretty.

-So, Mimi, what are you doing here after school?-

-I was heading back to my club from the bathroom-

The blonde's face lit up –Y-You're in a club? Which one?-

-Cooking club! We make pastries, and all kinds of typical foods, too. Why are you sitting here alone?-

-Oh, uhm… since yesterday I was looking for a club where I could fit in, and finally organize my schedule for my ballet lessons-

Mimi was a little surprised when she heard 'ballet lessons'. She didn't know a girl before who practiced that. But then she noticed her well shaped legs, they reminded them a little of her friend Sora.

-I was hoping…- Kimiko continued -to get into a club where I can rest from ballet, but it would also be fun. I though cooking would be a great option-

-Yes! We need members, so you are very welcome, Kimiko-chan!- Mimi enthusiastically said to her standing up.

-Really? Do you think it would be okay for me to get in?- Kimiko asked with a worried expression

-I'm telling you! Come on, let's head to the club so you can meet our president-

The blonde girl got up and followed the cheerful girl through the hallway heading to cooking club. Mimi informed her that when they're not cooking, they just stay in a classroom and discuss recipes, and when they actually practice they go to an E.C classroom, which there are ovens and the materials to prepare food. When there are festivals coming up, the club makes food for selling and collects money for the same club. She also told her that is not a serious club, they also chat and have fun while doing activities, so she didn't have to worry about stressing out and she could relax.

That day, they were in a classroom where a small group of students were chatting.

When Mimi announced that she was back, everyone turned their heads to the girl standing next to her.

-Club president, can you come for a minute?- Mimi winked at the girl president.

A short brown haired girl approached them, saying to the hazel eyed girl that she took long in the bathroom.

Mimi shrugged –Sorry, sorry, Emi-senpai. She is Kimiko Bell, she would like to join our club-

-Please- Kimiko bowed.

The girl taller than both girls shrugged and smiled -Alright, you have to fill a form, but after that, you are very welcome, Bell-san-

-Please, call me Kimiko- she smiled at everyone in the room that were looking in their direction when they heard that she was joining the club.

Everyone nodded and smiled at her, and soon she took her leave. She was very happy and excited that finally she found a club.

* * *

The next day was a little bit off. Taichi couldn't concentrate at all in the class with Kimiko sitting a couple of seats in front of him. He kept looking at her back and her bright blonde hair.

When the lunch bell rang, he was in his seat with his arms on the table and his head too. He couldn't take it anymore, as days passed by, he definitely realized that he had a crush on her. The anxiety of talk to her, laugh with her… hold her hand. When he saw her in his soccer practice, he could only think that she was there to see him? What other thing could be?.

-Taichi?...-

A soft voice interrupted his thought. He stiffened and quickly lifted his head to talk to the blonde girl.

-Hello… what's up?-

She came closer to his face –Are you okay?-

-W-why you ask?- He said looking away, his heart was starting to beat fast.

-You look a little down right now. And I'm sorry if I distracted you the other day in you practice-

He looked up to look at her in the eye. Those eyes of her hypnotized him.

-No… you didn't distracted me, we were only resting anyway, and… don't worry about me, I'm fine-

He showed her his famous grin, and she smiled back.

-Alright. Can I tell you something?-

Taichi lifted his brows and blinked.

-I joined a club- she said satisfied putting her hands together

-Really? Congratulations! What kind of club?-

-Cooking club. I need a rest from ballet and studying, and I thought cooking would be great- she shrugged

Taichi smiled at her and lifted a thumb –You'll _do_ great-

The blonde smiled widely -Thank you. You're not going to have lunch?-

-I have to go to the cafeteria, what about you?-

-I have to go there too, do you want to go together?-

Taichi stood smiling –Yeah! Let's go, suzu-chan- he said walking to the door and her following him laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall had come, and also Halloween. Taichi was happy about that, finally something fun to do. And also he was happy because he had spent time with Kimiko lately; the girl earned a place in the boy's mind that cannot be replaced. The blonde still has no idea of Tai's feelings, and he didn't worried about that, but he did since Taichi found out that Mimi was in the club with her. And also one boy was in the cooking club too, and apparently, he _is_ cute.

Hopefully, Mimi will help him out a little and not talk bad about him too much. Talking about that girl, Mimi is throwing a party on Saturday and she will invite everyone, plus Kimiko for everyone to get to know her better. Besides, there are some persons that don't know her at all, like Hikari, Sora, Jyou and Takeru.

.

.

-I want Saturday to come _now,_ Mimi-

Taichi and Mimi were talking since both of them knew Kimiko and both were waiting for her at the school entrance to go home all together.

She raised a brow -Why are you so anxious?-

-Because school sucks and it's been forever since we got all together to hang out and have fun-

The girl sighed, agreeing with him. –Saturday is tomorrow though- she chuckled.

-Hey, can I ask you a question?- The taller boy put his hands in his pockets and Mimi nodded

-Is it true that there's a boy in Kimiko and yours' club?-

Mimi noticed that Tai was interested in Kimiko for a while now, so she teased him once in a while.

She put hair behind her ear with a playful smile -Yes, and he's so sweet! He's the only boy in the middle of a bunch of girls-

Taichi tensed at her words.

-Kimiko will become very popular if she learns how to be a good cook, besides she's _so_ cute- Mimi stated innocently.

-I know…- he said without realizing it.

Mimi looked at him flushed and laughed while Taichi told her that don't, in case that Kimiko would come.

-You _do_ like her! I have to tell you, I had my suspicions, but never thought they would be true- she said squealing and smirking.

Taichi turned to face his friend -Please, Mimi… help me-

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

-I have to gain Kimiko's attention. I mean… how cute is that boy from your club?-

-He's very cute. But don't worry, they get along, but they are still knowing each other and they're not close friends yet- she winked

Taichi sighed in relief. Half of his worries were fading out now. Mimi chuckled at his behavior.

She never saw Taichi like that. Mimi thought it was fun teasing him, but it would be funnier and better if everything worked out and the blonde and his friend started dating. So she decided to help Tai gain the ballerina's attention.

When the mentioned girl came out, they all headed home.

* * *

-As far as I know her, she could be our relative, Takeru-

Yamato was cooking something to dinner for him and his brother, since he was visiting for the weekend.

-Really? Why do you say that?- Takeru was watching TV, while talking with his older brother.

-She's blonde, with emerald green eyes, she seemed calm when we talked…-

Takeru chuckled –She could be _your_ relative then-

Yamato glared from above his shoulder and the smaller blue eyed boy smirked.

-Anyway. We're all going to a Halloween party tomorrow in Mimi's house, are you coming too?-

-Sure! Why not- Takeru shrugged

.

.

-Hikari, are you coming to Mimi's house tomorrow?- Tai asked his sister.

He was getting off the bathroom and Hikari was in the kitchen helping her mother preparing dinner.

-Hm?- She said with a confused tone –Why?-

-You didn't know? There's a party, and everyone in the group is invited. Do you want to come too?- he asked with a towel in his neck

-Sure! I'll be there tomorrow- she smiled

* * *

Mimi was anxiously waiting for her friends, some of them were already there, like Koushiro. They were just drinking juice and eating cookies that the kind girl had made herself, chatting and waiting for the rest to arrive.

-Why are they taking so long?!- Said the honey eyed girl stuffing a cookie in her mouth

Koushiro looked at her and smiled reassuringly –Don't worry, they'll be here any minute-

Mimi deeply sighed and took a drink of her juice, and then she glanced at her red haired friend sitting across her.

-Why you're the only one that is early, Koushiro?- she asked crossing her arms and sitting back comfortably

Koushiro blinked a couple of times –I don't know… I guess because I'm punctual- he said looking at his cookie and then taking a bite.

Mimi raised a brow and smiled. This boy was weird, but at least he was early.

Soon, the bell of the door sounded and it was Sora, along with Yamato and Takeru. The strawberry blonde girl made them all go in and make themselves comfortable. Later, Taichi and Hikari made their entrance. And last but not least, Jyou Kido. Who decided to take a break from studies, because Mimi convinced him that it was Saturday and they haven't seen in a long time.

Mimi's house was lively with boys and girls, but Mimi realized something was missing, or someone. Two seconds later, she realized it, gasping and widening her eyes, she called everyone's attention.

-Guys, have someone seen Kimiko?- she asked worried

The digidestined all looked at each other and shook their heads. Taichi dropped his jaw open realizing it too.

-Mimi, where is she?- he asked walking to the honey eyed girl

-I don't know, I gave her my direction, but I forgot that she had just moved in!- she said putting her hands in her cheeks with a worried expression.

-Do you think she might got lost?- Sora commented, getting worried too.

-Maybe, what are we gonna do?- Mimi said softly

Before anyone said something, Taichi ran to the door, ready to go out and look for the blonde. But when he opened the door, there was Kimiko, with her hand up ready to knock the door, and a cake in her hand looking at him in surprise.

Taichi froze, his heart was beating so loud, he was so worried. Five minutes later, he would've been through the streets looking for her.

-I-I'm sorry…- she said softly blushing

-K-Kimiko!- Tai said in surprise, and Mimi came running to the door to see if that voice she heard was indeed Kimiko's.

-Oh my God! I thought you got lost or something! Since you were the last one…- Mimi said to her while embracing her.

Kimiko chuckled –Don't worry. Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up my little brother from a birthday party. My dad brought me here in the car, though…- she sighed, a little embarrassed that she came late to the party even when her dad brought her in a car.

-But I bring this cake I made- she smiled.

The group came close to see it. It was a white iced cake, with orange sweets in top of it (since it was fall) and strawberries.

-It looks delicious!- Hikari said.

-I have a good teacher- Kimiko winked at Mimi beside her.

After that, they put the cake in the kitchen and the atmosphere was back to normal. Kimiko introduced herself to Taichi's friends who didn't know her, and they were getting along just fine.

Takeru came to Tai and teased him a little bit, saying that she was really pretty, and better to keep an eye on her.

.

.

-So, you have a little brother?...- Taichi sat with her in the couch. Kimiko looked at him and shrugged.

-Yes- she smiled –I have an older sister, too, you know-

Taichi opened his eyes in surprise. –Woah- really?-

-Yes!- she laughed –But, she is in the United States, though…-

-Why is she there?-

The blonde looked at the cup in her hand before talking, and she smiled, looking him back.

-My dad got her a spot in a prestigious ballet academy. When she turned 19, she went there-

-I see…- Tai said softly. Maybe she didn't want to talk about her sister. But it was her who mentioned her. He shook his head, thinking why he had to over think everything, he never over thought.

-A-And what's your little brother's name?- Asked the boy nervously

-His name's Yuu- she smiled

-Okay, Kimiko, I never really knew why your dad is American and your family ended up here in Japan-

Kimiko made a confusing look, which made the bushy haired boy more nervous and thought that maybe he was asking too much.

-S-sorry!- he put his hands in front of him in defense –Maybe I'm asking too much…-

The girl beside him laughed and told him that it was okay. Somehow, she knew there was gonna be a day that he would ask all of that.

-Well…- she started, while Tai listened carefully, watching her hands caress the cup in her hands and her eyes going back and forth between the ceiling and his brown eyes.

-My dad's company transferred him from San Diego to Tokyo. When he got here, he met my mom. She worked in the same company for a long time, they even worked together, and one day, they went on a date. Everything went fine, although my dad didn't know much Japanese at the time-

She chuckled remembering how her dad turned red everytime her mom mentioned it, while Taichi watched her fondly.

-They dated for a very long time, and just when my mother decided to quit that job for another one in teaching, my dad asked her to marry her-

-I see- Tai said softly

Kimiko nodded –He stayed here, with my mom, and kept working in the same company. Sometimes he goes out of the country, but it's nothing compared to a lifetime- she affirmed looking at the boy beside her with a smile of relief.

-Alright, Yagami, mystery resolved- she sighed getting up –I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back-

He nodded, and watched her back going away. He was so happy right there, Kimiko telling him that story certainly grew something inside him, more trust, maybe?. When he realized, he was in the balcony, staring into space.

He felt something that woke him up. His heart jumped, but when he turned around, it was just Yamato.

-Yamato… you scared me- he looked down, sighing.

The blonde boy supported his arms in the balcony wall. –Look at you, blushing. Hey, what's up with all the melancholy? That's my place-

That made Taichi grin. But it was not melancholy, it was indecision. Should he tell the blonde girl what he felt?, should he wait a little more?. Everytime he asked himself those questions, Mimi's words came to his mind, that she will become very popular with boys, and he knew it just by looking at her. He turned around and there she was, simply beautiful, cutting cake for everybody.

And now, Takeru's comment came to his mind, too, that better keep an eye on her… _Hell,_ he was!

He clenched his hands. –Sorry for being like this now...- he turned his head to look at Yamato, who raised a brow.

-What is it?- he asked in confusion

-Yamato… should I tell her?… Should I tell Kimiko that I like her?-

A fall breeze blew in their faces while Yamato thought of what to say to his friend, who in his eyes, he noted fear and confusion.

"No…" he said shaking slowly his head. "I hate to sound like Sora or something, but, it's still very soon. I think if you tell her _now_ , it'll scare her somehow"

"Scare who?"

Koushiro was standing by the door with a puzzled look in his face. This made Taichi jolt of the surprise the boy had given him.

"What on earth are you doing here, Koushiro?" Tai said putting a hand in his chest, his heart still beat hard.

"Kimiko is cutting cake for everyone" he said pointing his thumb inside of the apartment. "I came to see if you wanted some. It's delicious" he said smiling.

Yamato and Taichi looked at each other knowingly and went inside along with the red headed.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody said falling in love would be easy. Taichi had had a hard time with his classmate and new friend, Kimiko. Even though they had fun together, and they get along fantastically, he was desperate to tell her how he felt. However, the big haired boy decided to listen to the advice of Yamato and not tell her yet.

On the other hand, the blonde girl had a lot of fun in the club with Mimi. She smiled all around when it came to baking and having fun with the ingredients.

Kimiko sighed when she remembered the incident of last week. The ballet practice hour was changed, and she had to run out of school to make it on time. Luckily, she ran into Taichi and he offered to bike-ride her there.

When they arrived, Kimiko's teacher was telling her how late she was and that should not happen again. The blonde was about to apologize, but Tai won beforehand. He said that it was his entire fault that he distracted her talking in school for too long; he bowed very politely before the woman. That made Kimiko wide her eyes and remained in silent, her teacher accepted the apology and they continued with the lesson of that day.

-What's wrong with the sad and long sigh?- Mimi sat across from her in the cook lab.

-It's nothing, I'm just… remembering- she smiled at her with a soft gaze.

The hazel eyed girl tilted her head in confusion. -Remembering? You can tell me whatever you're thinking, Kimiko- she said smiling into her emerald eyes.

She stayed in silence for a minute and fidget with her apron before looking at Mimi's direction again. -It's Taichi- she said in a low voice.

Now _that_ called the strawberry blonde's attention. She raised both her brows and blinked a couple of times in surprise.

-Taichi?- she asked in a shrill voice. Mimi couldn't contain the emotion of her new friend talking about the boy he got it _bad_ for her.

-Yes. He saved me from my ballet teacher last week, it was so sweet- she smiled to herself. -Even more, he stood in the door in silence and I could feel him watching me train the positions-

Mimi couldn't help but grin. That was such a cute story.

-It was just a couple of minutes, though. Then he went home, I think- Kimiko continued and shrugged.

Just when she finished talking, the bell of the timer rang and they ran over to the oven where the banana and cinnamon muffins were ready.

* * *

It was hard for Taichi to blush, but he did everytime he remembered Kimiko in her ballet class that day. Even though he couldn't believe himself for staying like a creep watching from the door. He face palmed himself thinking about it.

How long he had to wait until he could tell her?. The boy sighed loudly whining.

Suddenly, Hikari entered the room, scaring him and making him jolt at once quickly.

-Hello… why the blush?- he said smirking at her brother in his bed.

-HIkari… you scared me. You could've knocked- he said

-I sacared you?- she chuckled -That happens to you a lot lately- she said searching for her old camera.

-Wha- that's not true- Tai said looking away with a slight pink in his cheeks.

-Oooh, somebody's got a crush- she teased turning around and leaving with a big grin in her pretty face.

It was Saturday but there was absolutely nothing to do. Taichi sighed, lying in the bed again. Maybe he would call someone to hang with… not Kimiko though. When he was around her, the desire of tell his feelings for her were _unbearable_.

* * *

-It's Saturday, we should go to a karaoke place or something, don't you think?-

Sora was in Mimi's house hanging out, eating cookies the sweet girl made.

-Karaoke?- Sora stared at her.

-Why not? It would be fun! And, a reason to get out Koushiro and Taichi out of their houses- she smirked devilishly.

The red headed girl chuckled -I know, right? Taichi had been in his room a lot lately. He used to call everyone to see if they wanted to hang out or do something on weekends, but now…- she glanced at her half ate cookie.

-Yeah…- Mimi nodded in agreement. -That's why I say, karaoke night!- she said lifting her glass of juice.

-Alright, let's call everyone okay?- Sora said smiling, already putting out her cell phone.

* * *

It was starting to get cold, but the group went to a karaoke place anyways. Jyou couldn't made it because his studies, and Kimiko either. She said she was having a family dinner or something alike. They relaxed, ate pizza and chatted. At least Sora and Mimi were happy that Taichi got out for a while.

After a long hour, the brown haired boy sighed loudly while finishing his juice and put his glass in the table. Koushiro and Sora were at his left and right and noticed his behavior.

-Tai? Are you alright?- Sora patted his back comfortably.

-Oh yes- he said pressing his lips together and nodding slowly. -Kimiko is not here and I feel so… comfortable?. I mean, if she were here, I would… try to… you know- he said fidgeting in his seat.

Sora nodded smiling with a sympathetic frown in her face. Koushiro just looked at the two and asked what they were talking about Kimiko. He already suspected something from the party in Mimi's house that time, but Yamato and Taichi just didn't tell him.

Sora leaned forward to see Koushiro on the other side of Tai. -He has this crush on Kimiko. A big one-

-Crush?!- he yelled facing her. -Guys I just like that girl so much, I don't know what it's' going on with me anymore!, I-

He put his hands in his face and put his head back growling in some sort of desperation.

Both red heads could see each other clearly now. Sora shrugged and Koushiro raised his brows in surprise of what he just heard. Actually, everyone heard that, and Yamato whistled and shook his head.

-You are in a baaad place, Taichi- the blonde said.

-Hey, don't say that!- Mimi said above all the noise. -It must be very hard for him. We'll support you, Taichi, don't worry- she smiled at the bushy haired boy.

After that, Mimi sang another song -to cheer Tai up, supposedly- and they left home.

.

.

Taichi, Sora and Mimi were walking home together. The girls were determined to make him feel better until they arrived.

-Last week, I took her in my bike to her ballet class because she was running late. After a while in there, I stood by the door outside looking at her… doing those movements. She looked _so_ beautiful, you should see her!- he said in an exaggerated manner.

Sora chuckled while Mimi just made a sound of tenderness.

-That is so cute!- The hazel eyed girl put her hands in her chest of the emotion.

Taichi just had a depressing look on his face while he walked in the middle of the girls.

-It was not cute for me, Mimi. I felt like a creep!- he said, mad with himself.

-Tai, you shouldn't torture yourself like that- Sora talked softly at him. -Anyone who liked a girl or a boy would act the same as you. You just have to stop acting like you would die someday. Kimiko seems like a very nice girl! And maybe she would feel the same way about you-

This made Tai raise a brow.

-You know, she told me that same story to me- Mimi winked at him and grinned at Sora.

-Really?- he asked with excitement in his voice.

-Yes, and she said you were so sweet covering her from her teacher- she giggled.

Taichi's heart was beating faster now, he didn't know that until now. He felt his face getting hot.

-Guys…- he said in a low voice and stopped walking. Both girls stared at him confused.

-Since Christmas is approaching… I'm going to tell her. I need to, I just need to get it out of my chest. I think I'm gonna die if I don't tell her soon-

The girls glanced at each other and sighed in unison. Their friend was hopeless, but they understood the feeling he was having.

-Alright. Just be careful, Taich- Sora said to him.

They begun walking again, and Mimi said something to him too, about how Christmas is romantic for that kind of stuff and such things.

* * *

Winter break for the holidays was kind of boring, mostly because there's nothing to do. Everything is closed and so quiet. Spend it with family seems like the only option, but our girls decided to make a Christmas party.

After studying so much, Kimiko offered her home to make the party. Mimi and Sora asked her if it was really okay, and she agreed completely. Kimiko seemed like she really wanted to introduce her new friends to her parents, she was excited about it.

-Kimiko, are you sure you want for us to stay here while your friends come?- her mother asked the blonde girl.

She was helping Kimiko clean up the house a little, while the girl was making a cake.

-Yes, mom. The plan is introduce them to my parents, which I'm not gonna be able to do if you leave- she chuckled.

-You're lucky your dad is home today- Mr. Bell said to her smiling.

The man went to his daughter looking at the cake she was preparing. He was always able to make her laugh, and he was very glad that Kimiko had new friends to spend time with.

-Where's Yuu?- she asked curious.

-He's gonna be here in any moment. He's in a friends' house- Her mom assured her.

.

.

Later that afternoon, everything was settled up, and her parents were excited to receive visits, and meet their daughter's friends.

Yuu came early and he was actually a little nervous about meeting older people than him. He's only ten, but he's a little shy than his older sisters.

Kimiko welcomed her friends happily, and introduced them to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Bell greeted them politely. The girls couldn't stop looking at Kimiko's father, because he had the 'American aspect' with blue eyes, tall and blonde hair.

But all of them were watching their parents talk and interact, and all of them agreed that they were a cute couple.

-Your parents are _so cute_!- Mimi squealed softly between Koushiro, Kimiko and Sora.

-You think? Haha. They're always like this. Dad makes his dumb jokes and mom laughs at them- she said glancing at them and shrugging.

-Well, they look lovely- Sora added.

-I'm not sure where Yuu is, though- Kimiko said looking around.

-He is over there, with Yamato and Taichi- Koushiro pointed.

-I hope they don't pressure him much- The blonde said drinking a little of her glass.

-Why you say that?- Mimi asked raising one brow.

-It's nothing- she waved a hand brushing it off –is just that Yuu is a little shy, that's all-

The four of them stared at them for a moment in silence. Yuu seemed thrilled with Yamato's harmonica, and laughing with Taichi.

-Well, he seems to have fun…- Koushiro said slowly.

-Yeah, you're right- she said a little surprised -It's better that way, I guess. Whenever we meet someone new, he just goes and hides behind me or my parents if they're there-

.

.

Kimiko was in the kitchen cutting the cake Sora brang, and Tai went to chat with her a little, he hasn't done it since he arrived.

-That looks delicious- he said behind her, looking at the cake. –Did you make it?-

-No- Kimiko laughed –Sora bought it. I made one, and… it tasted awful-

-What?!- he said a little surprised –That can't be- Taichi shook her head.

Kimiko nodded –Yes, it did. I ruined it. I guess is karma biting me back…- Kimiko said softly.

This called the brown haired boy's attention.

-Karma?... Why do you say that?- he asked a little concerned.

The green eyed girl sighed. –Do you want to know? The horrible story just before I moved out?- she slowly said turning around looking at the taller boy directly.

Taichi swallowed. What was that story? Was she serious?.

-Y-yes- he said hesitating.

She chuckled at him. –Alright- she begun. –I said it was karma, because that is someone else's recipe. Back in my town, a boy taught it to me because it was so delicious, I love that recipe-

Taichi got a bad feeling, but he just kept listening carefully without interrupting.

-That boy became my boyfriend after a while. And when my parents told me that we were moving out, I broke up with him. Because I thought it wouldn't be possible for us to… stay together- she explained calmly.

Taichi now had a worried/sad expression. He definitely did not see that coming. An ex boyfriend?. He was still shocked, and just when he was thinking in telling her his feelings…

Kimiko kept nodding remembering those times. –Yes, and he got a little mad at me- she chuckled. –And it was his recipe, that's why I said it was karma, haha- she laughed shrugging.

When she finished, Taichi was staring into space. He didn't imagine that Kimiko would have an ex boyfriend. He was thinking many things right now, his heart beating strong in his chest. Tai didn't realize that Kimiko was staring at him and his blank expression.

-Taichi… Are you okay? You look a little pale- she said softly with a tone of worry in her voice. Her green eyes sadly looking at his brown ones.

Tai wasn't able to answer her, the people in the living room was calling for the cake. Plus her mother entered the kitchen to help her out, and they leaved. Taichi remained alone for a few seconds alone.

-Suzu-chan…-

While he said this, watching the blonde go out of the kitchen, Tai sound heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after the Christmas party, and Taichi was in his bed thinking like crazy. Hikari was already worrying about her brother. It was winter break after all, but that didn't mean that he had to spend the day inside his room.

The bushy haired boy was regretting his thoughts of confessing to Kimiko, as he felt his heart break a little to the thought of the word 'boyfriend' said by the blonde's lips. He definitely didn't see that coming right now that he was feeling very confident.

' _I sound like Yamato… or Jyou'_

He felt self-conscious, and got up from one jump, looking for something to do.

* * *

Kimiko was happy because her parents liked her friends very much, and her little brother was very entertained with Yamato and Taichi. Especially Yamato, Yuu thought that he was pretty cool.

But in the other hand, she was also a little worried about Taichi. When she leaved the kitchen with her mother, Kimiko heard him whisper 'suzu-chan'. That was her nickname. The special nickname he searched for her… it meant nothing special, it was only her last name in Japanese. But for the first time, Kimiko thought that maybe it was special for Taichi.

After her story, seeing his face like that… it was a little painful after all. In that moment, if her mother hadn't come in… she would probably give him a big hug. Normally he's not like that. That's the first time she ever saw that expression in the boy's face.

' _I should probably call him to check if he's okay…'_

* * *

-Sora, did you talk to Taichi?- asked Yamato.

They were in a small café, even though it was cold, it didn't matter to them as long as they were together.

-Hm?- she said looking up from her coffee –About what?-

-Kimiko… Yesterday during the party I thought he looked anxious-

-Well… maybe Mimi and I encouraged him a little to confess…- Sora said fidgeting in her seat. The stare of her boyfriend made her nervous sometimes.

Yamato sighed. –So you told him something different than I did. That's why he was so weird-

-I wonder what happened. He seemed so down, I'm a little worried about him, Yamato- she said putting her hands in her cup to warm her hands.

The blonde boy nodded. –This whole thing is getting out of control-

-Yeah, imagine if your crush didn't even notice your feelings-

Yamato chuckled, and Sora tilted her head in amusement.

-What is it, Yamato?-

-I just imagined what you just said…- he trailed off.

Sora was still staring at him waiting for him to continue.

-I still don't get it. Why are you laughing? Tell me- she smiled

The blue eyed looked at Sora's ruby eyes for a moment.

-Well, I didn't notice your feelings and you still confessed…-

This made Sora blush a lot, and Yamato laughed.

-And you know what is ironic?- Sora lifted a brow smiling. The blonde sipped a little of his coffee frowning in curiosity.

-Before I decided to come in that day before your concert, Taichi appeared and encouraged me to do it- the girl smiled softly at the memory. –He was very helpful- Sora nodded.

-I didn't know that, wow. It is ironic- Yamato laughed at this. Taichi could be a true knucklehead sometimes, annoying, and they discuss over little things all the time. But when he actually is vulnerable, you can't help but feel bad for him.

Sora knew that well too, more than Yamato maybe. More than one time he had shown his courage, and he doesn't seem like an unreachable person. But sometimes he needs a little push to realize what he is able to do and what not.

* * *

Kimiko made her way outside of the building. She'd asked Mimi for Taichi's address so she could visit him and make sure he is alright. The blonde had her long scarf around her neck and holding cookies she baked herself.

When she arrived, Kimiko knocked the door. But she was a little surprised. She expected her friend, but there was (apparently) his mother.

Kimiko was now a little nervous. But the woman was very nice to her and asked her if she was a friend of Hikari, but when Kimiko answered that she was friends with Taichi, at the beginning his mother was surprised, but soon chuckled and let her in calling his son.

-K-kimiko?- Taichi said in a loud voice, definitely surprised.

-Taichi! Don't be rude, she came to visit you!- Taichi's mother said looking at him with a tone of reprimand in her voice.

Tai just said "yeah, yeah" and made their way to his bedroom.

.

.

-Are you surprised? I'm sorry I came without any warn- Kimiko said sitting in a chair.

-It's not a problem, don't worry… What brings you here?- he said sitting as well.

Kimiko took a moment in her mind to appreciate Taichi's room. It's weird seeing him in his own home, he seems more relaxed than usual.

-Uhm…- she trailed –I just wanted to see if you were alright. Here, I baked cookies, these are for you- she said handing him the sweets.

Taichi didn't know how to react. _'I think I could die right now, that would be good'_ he thought.

-Thank you, suzu- Tai finally said smiling. –But, what do you mean if I'm alright? I'm fine- he shrugged.

-Oh- she blinked, but then showed a little smile. –Okay. Is just that… you seemed a little off in the Christmas party after the cake…- Kimiko shifted her gaze everywhere, not looking at him.

-Ah… maybe I was getting sick or something- he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. –Thanks for the cookies-

Kimiko grinned in happiness. Thank God he was fine. But something was telling her that he was hiding something from her.

She got closer to him, speaking in low voice and softly.

-Tai, you can tell me the truth. Why are you feeling down?- she said looking at his face.

Taichi stared at her for a moment, wondering how she knew that he was lying. And then he looked down at the little bag of cookies in his hands. He didn't even know where to begin, he was afraid of talking. What if everything that he's been feeling slipped out of his mouth?.

' _Where's your courage now, coward?'_ His thoughts instead of help, they were torturing him, making his heart beat loudly in his ears and red color spread in his cheeks.

-I like this girl…- he started softly. –And she recently mentioned an ex boyfriend…- Taichi paused to smile at her sheepishly.

-A girl?- she simply said. Kimiko was so worried, but now it made sense. But now she was noticing a color in his face.

-Taichi, are you feeling alright now? Your face is a little red- she said looking all over his face.

-Y-yes, I'm fine-

-Are you sure? Let me see- Kimiko lifted one hand and put it in his forehead.

Now Tai was slowly _dying_. He felt his body weak at her touch. He was startled at first, but now that her hand moved to his cheek, his gaze couldn't be anywhere but all over Kimiko's face. Slowly his eyes stopped in her lips, she was still talking, but he wasn't paying attention. His big brown eyes softened and his heart was melting at the moment.

Kimiko felt the boy's face was heating up, and also his gaze looking at him. He looked ill, but at the same time not, Kimiko felt his gaze in her all the time while she asked him questions about what he had eaten or drank this day. The blonde thought that he was probably distracted and his mind was somewhere else.

-Tai?- Kimiko spoke.

She repeated his name various times before Taichi responded. The girl chuckled at his behavior.

-Your face is quite hot. I really hope you don't have a fever-

-I-I-I'm fine- he said really nervous this time. She looked into his brown eyes.

-I hope this girl worth it, getting like this…-

-Yes, she worth it. Definitely- he said in a secure and firm voice.

Kimiko shrugged and sat up straight. –Alright. And don't worry. Whoever this ex boyfriend is…-

She put a hand beside her mouth as in telling a secret. Taichi raised his brows and got closer, too.

-I'm sure you surpass him way lot in heart- she finally whispered.

Her soft voice sent chills to Tai's spine. He didn't know if he would be able to stand now. His legs seemed like overcooked noodles.

-Okay, I have to go Taichi- the blonde begun to stand up.

Taichi accompanied her to the front door.

-Thank you again for the cookies, suzu- Taichi smiled at her fondly.

-You're welcome. I'm glad to hear that you're alright, but take care anyways- Kimiko said in a tone that almost sounded like Sora.

-Oh! And…- Kimiko took one of his hands and squeezed it. –Marry Christmas- she said smiling widely.

-I'm sure this girl will come to senses and notice how wonderful you are- she finished, and then the green eyed left.

Taichi didn't say anything except 'goodbye'. To be honest with himself, he didn't even know how he was standing right there. The big haired boy sat and begun to eat the cookies that Kimiko gave to him. He could cry in that moment, those cookies were _glorious_.

Now, everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the face that somehow, memorized for being so close to her.

' _Those lips…'_ Tai himself didn't know how he could resist the impulse of kiss her right there. It all was like a dream. All Taichi did was enjoy the moment, that moment when she touched his cheek, he was gone. His mind was nowhere but the girl.

-Crap… this is _not_ good…- he whispered to himself with his head down and a little smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

"She's sick?!"

Winter break and almost a month passed, and the school year kept with it course. Lately, Kimiko was absent in class and her friends were starting to worry. But one day, a teacher received a note from Kimiko's mother, saying that she was ill, and she'll be missing classes for three days more or less.

Taichi found out late that she was sick, in the instant that Mimi and Sora were talking.

"You didn't know Taichi?"

The boy made a worried expression.

"Aw, come on, she'll be fine soon!" Mimi tried to cheer him up. "At least _I_ hope she gets better soon, we miss her in our club!"

Sora just smiled with a sympathetic look on her face and patted both of them Mimi and Tai.

"Should we visit her or something?" asked Taichi.

"Hm, I don't know, Taichi" Sora answered him.

After that, the big haired boy spend the day thinking about the blonde girl. If no one wanted to visit her, he thought that he would do it alone.

* * *

It was the third day, and Kimiko was supposed to come back school and be better by now.

"Hello"

Kimiko was greeted by girls and boys of her class. She looked better, in fact.

Taichi entered in the classroom – almost late, as always- and noticed the blonde girl that he hadn't seen in a while. She was laughing with her classmates and some boys too. Tai got closer to greet her.

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling better?" he said smiling to the girl

Kimiko returned the smile, a little uneasy. "Hello! I'm better, thanks"

Taichi frowned curiously at her expression in her face, but he didn't say anything.

.

.

After lunch, P.E class had begun for Kimiko and Taichi's class. The blonde girl usually has good energy and stamina, but today she was slow.

While running, a classmate noticed how Kimiko fell suddenly, returned back to help her and soon the petit girl was surrounded by her entire class checking on her. Kimiko was sent to the infirmary to rest by the teacher.

* * *

Kimiko lied in a bed, pale and it seem to have a fever, her cheeks were stained in red and her breath was a little agitated.

After the class ended, Taichi came to the infirmary to check on his friend. He sat down beside her, looking at the cold pack stuck on her forehead.

After a couple of minutes, she woke up.

"Taichi?" the blonde said, sitting in the bed.

He took her by her shoulders softly and pushed her back down.

"Don't, stay in bed. You seem to have a fever, let me change that cold pack for you" saying this, he got up, searching for another one to put in her forehead.

"You seem to know how to treat a sick person" Kimiko said softly, smiling.

"No… well, my sister, when she was little, she often got ill. She actually has a delicate health" he explained. "I found it" he grinned.

Tai went down to touch Kimiko's forehead before putting on the cold press. When he did, he stayed there, looking down at the floor.

"You should go to class, Tai. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"And you were supposed to feel alright now! How can you come back without feeling completely cured?!" he said in a worried tone. This reminded him a lot to Hikari.

"I didn't want to miss class anymore. I felt alright, I promise. I guess I had a-"

"Relapse, yeah that happens" he interrupted, putting a hand in his face and then his hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Taichi… I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, and our classmates. But I didn't wanted to let down cooking club, and-"

"YOU'RE NOT!... Kimiko, stop thinking that you let us down! Look at you, you had a relapse because you don't take care of you properly, you need to rest and still… you worry more about us?" he shook his head, chuckling dryly.

"You, suzu, remind me very much to my sister. Everytime she felt bad, or sick, she wouldn't say a word and kept going, all because she thinks more about others than herself" he smiled uneasily.

"Really? Hikari seems like that kind of person, now that I think about it" Kimiko chuckled. "I'm sorry, again" she smiled at the boy beside her.

Taichi shrugged, smiling at her sweetly. "Apology accepted. I didn't think that there would be a person more stubborn than me" he grinned.

Kimiko laughed at that comment. "I guess we'll have to take care of each other" she shrugged.

An image of Sora appeared in Taichi's mind, she's the one that always took care of him, even at their age she's always looking after him and everyone.

"I have work to do, then. You know, I thought this would be a boring year, don't ask why, I just had a feeling. But now that I met you, I said 'forget about have a boring year, _she_ is gonna make this year entertained'"

Kimiko had, now, a confusing expression in her flushed face. Besides her tired face of sickness.

"Why did you say that?" she asked curiously.

A moment of silence filled the room. Taichi's heart had begun to race again, his voice had gone.

 _-'Say something! She's waiting for your answer! Right, like I could tell her that I knew this was gonna be a good year because when I met her, that everything changed, that I didn't know someone could make me do the things I do for her'-_

Kimiko stared at the boy for a while, and smiled. She noticed that he had stiffened at her question and his ears were red. She quietly sat on the bed and got closer to the brown haired boy's face.

"I didn't infect you, right?" she said softly touching his cheek, checking.

Their eyes locked one more time, at this rate, Tai's heart was about to explode. Her face was paler that usual and her cheeks were red, her emerald eyes were glassy because of the cold, but they look pretty as always.

 _-'I wouldn't care if you infected me, suzu-chan'-_

-Suzu-chan…- he let escape of his mouth, barely out loud and his voice somewhat low and husky. He got a little bit closer to her face, letting touch their foreheads together.

They were able to feel each other's breath at this point, and their warmth. Kimiko's hand never left Taichi's cheek; she felt that his face was getting warmer at every second. She could see his brown eyes up close now, so… warm and inviting.

-T-Taic-?- she managed to stutter.

She got interrupted by the door open. Mimi, Sora and Yamato were at the door.

-Kimiko! Are you alright?!- Mimi went running at her worried, and embraced her tightly.

Taichi got up in a second, hiding his completely red face heading to the door while the girls were talking.

-Stop right there- Yamato had put his arm across the frame door, preventing for him to leave.

-Did we interrupt something here?- he asked in a low voice.

-What does it matter?- he said simply. Tai could barely talk in that moment, his face felt like fire and his head was a little dizzy.

The blonde boy raised a brow, confused. -Are you alright?-

-I'm fine; let me go, Yamato- he could barely could hear someone talking to him, his heartbeats were resounding in his ears.

Yamato let him go, and he slowly went back to change his gym uniform and then to the classroom.

* * *

Kimiko rested in her house one more day, and she felt great. After the relapse everything went well and she took care of herself.

In the night, she hugged her pillow and thought about that moment with her friend Taichi. She remembered that she was completely fine… until the exact second that Tai got closer and said her nickname while their foreheads were touching together.

' _His voice was… I mean, it sounded so…'_

She couldn't finish the sentence in her head without seriously blushing at the thought of the words "sexy" or "hot". She shook her head strongly to shake off those thoughts and put a hand in her chest trying to calm herself. What was wrong with her?!. Now that she think about it, Taichi told her that time that there was a girl that he likes, and that girl mentioned an ex-boyfriend...

* * *

The next morning Taichi headed to class with an overslept face, he went straight in his classroom, sat in his seat, and put his head in the table in front of him closing his eyes.

' _Twice… TWICE we've been in that situation. I wonder if suzu realized something, I wonder if I went too far…'_

-Good morning, Taichi-

He looked up to see Koushiro's face.

-Hi Koushiro- he responded with a nonchalant tone, unusual from him.

The redhead raised a brow. –What happened? You look tired-

He slowly looked up to see at his friend in the eye. –I'm in trouble, Koushiro-

Koushiro sighed, it's not the first time that he had heard that. –What happened now?-

-I'm in love- he responded cutting, without changing his expression even for a second.

Now his friend was impacted. Taichi? _In love?_. This has to be a joke, although… it doesn't seem like a joke.

-Koushiro… I'm going crazy, alright? Yesterday we were in the infirmary because she felt sick, and we almost kissed. One day, she went to my house and we went through a similar situation. I can't anymore, Koushiro. I want to hug her, take care of her, kiss her…- he trailed off, putting his hands in his face in desperation.

The younger boy stared at him with a compassionate look. –Did you tried talk to her about all of this? What do you think she feels about that?-

Taichi started mumbling something and then spoke up. –I don't know… she doesn't realize that she's the one I like- he shrugged.

-How can be so sure? Girls are smart, Taichi. Remember your sister? Remember our female friends? I have no idea how they do it, but they figure out anything before anyone-

Tai tilted his head in thought, and the bell rang, making Koushiro leave to his own classroom. But he was right, maybe Kimiko figured out something, but even if she knows, he had to say it, he had to confess. Lucky Valentine's Day was coming, if Kimiko felt something or not, her chocolate will speak for her, and if it doesn't, well then it would be his turn to make things happen and confess.

* * *

-So, Valentine's Day is coming in a couple of weeks- the president of cooking club clapped her hands together to make her announcement.

-Bring any recipe of chocolate that you like, or you thought it was original, delicious, anything you think it would be perfect to give to someone or maybe sell it here in school?- she shrugged.

Everyone looked each other with smiles in their faces; there were mostly girls in that club, except for one boy that he was the only one.

-Mimi, you sure have some good recipes of chocolate right?- Kimiko said to her partner.

Mimi nodded smiling –I have some delicious recipes! What about you? Do you have any ideas? Muffins? Cake? Chocolate?-

The pinkish haired girl asked curiously, since she said that she would help Tai to gain Kimiko's attention, and make sure she would be interested in him.

-Mimi- the blonde girl woke her up from her thoughts.

-What is it?- she said, expecting an answer to her question about chocolate.

-I think I like someone…-

Mimi's eyes look like two hazel colored plates. She definitely did _not_ see that coming. Kimiko likes someone? What the hell of a sudden confession was that?.

-W-what?- Mimi managed to say, surprised of course. –You like someone? Is he from this school?-

-He is from this school, he… is my classmate, actually- Kimiko shyly said. She avoided Mimi's gaze, looking at the floor, the roof, anywhere but the girl in front of her.

-Alright…- Mimi trailed off.

-Oh my God, Mimi… I think I _do_ like him! Like, a lot- the green eyed girl covered her face with her hands.

A smile appeared across Mimi's face. If this boy was Taichi, she would help Kimiko prepare the best chocolate to give to him. Poor Tai, he waited the whole year for this moment and she would help to make him and Kimiko to be happy.

-Kimiko, do you want to tell me his name? We could make delicious chocolate for him- Mimi couldn't take it anymore, she had to confirm her suspects once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

_-'I can't believe I couldn't find out who Kimiko likes!'-_ Mimi walked home torturing herself with thoughts.

Just when Kimiko was about to tell her his name, her phone rang and she had to run to ballet classes.

 _-'Well, it doesn't matter, Valentine's Day is coming and someday she has to tell me, right?... What if she doesn't- Whaaa!-'_ Mimi thought losing her nerve.

* * *

A week passed, and Valentine's Day was one day away. Taichi didn't had the chance to see Kimiko besides classes for a reason, they just wasn't in the same sync. He wondered if maybe she could be mad at him, but Koushiro and Yamato convinced him that he did nothing wrong.

The morning in Valentine's Day had come.

-Good morning Tai- Hikari greeted her brother while having breakfast and listen quietly to television.

-Morning- he yawned.

-Today is a very special day, isn't it?- the brown haired girl smiled.

Taichi nodded. He didn't know exactly what face to make for today. He only knew that he was expecting anxiously to talk to Kimiko today, he had forgotten about Valentine's Day completely.

-Alight, I'm leaving. Oh, I almost forgot- Hikari said grabbing something out her bag. –Here-

-Chocolate, huh? Thanks, Hikari- Taichi smiled at his sister. Every year she gives obligation chocolate to everyone, like the nice girl she is.

Hikari returned the smile and left.

 _-'Today's gonna be a drag'-_ Thought Tai.

* * *

-So Hikai gave you chocolate- Koushiro said smiling and Taichi nodded.

-I'm sure our friends will give us chocolate too…- Koushiro stopped talking when he noticed his friend looking everywhere but him like looking for something, or someone.

-Are you alright?- the red head asked with a little worried tone.

-Ah, yeah… I'm just…- he sighed before continue –I just want to talk to Kimiko _two seconds_ today if I can-

-You guys still haven't talked? That's weird, Kimiko is a kind girl, I wonder if something happened to her- he said with his hand in his chin.

-You think something could've happen?! What if she's sick again? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? WHAT IF SHE MOVED AGAIN?-

-Uhm, you saw her here in the school, Taichi-

-What if she came back to her ex boyfriend?- Taichi was losing control at every second.

-I can't tell you that…- And Koushiro was losing his patience.

-And what if-

-STOP!-

Taichi shut his mouth in the second he heard his friend's voice rise.

-I'm sure you and her will be able to talk today-

-Taichi and who?-

Suddenly Kimiko was standing behind Koushiro with a smiley face. You could tell that she was happy to see them, and Tai froze.

-Kimiko! Good to see you, how are you?- Koushiro greeted her.

-I'm good! Here, happy Valentine's day Koushiro- she smiled and gave him chocolate and nuts muffins.

-Thank you very much- he politely thanked her, and left to his own class.

* * *

In Koushiro's class (where is also Mimi) there was precisely her, giving chocolate to everyone.

-Koushiro! Happy Valentine's Day- she came running with a bag of muffins and gave him chocolate instead.

-Hm?- he said curiosly.

-What is it?-

-You made a mistake, you gave me chocolate instead of a muffin-

-I know… but I made no mistake- Mimi smiled and winked. She left to sit in her place quickly, the class was about to start.

Koushiro went to sit as well, looking a little embarrassed and a little confused, too. Why would she give the entire class muffins and something different to him? Maybe that was her way of telling him that he didn't deserve what everyone else is having?

If he didn't ask he would never know…

* * *

Later, the classroom was filled with hearts pink and red with more decoration in the tables and curtains. All because Taichi's class (along with Sora and Yamato's) was going to make a shared snack because of that day.

And the last one decorating was Taichi, alone in the classroom. Just when he finished, he saw Kimiko pass by the door of the classroom.

-Suzu!- he called happily. –Come here, what do you think?- he took her by the hand and leaded her inside the classroom.

-Wow…- she said with big emerald eyes. –Our classroom is filled with hearts, it's so cute!- Kimiko smiled widely at the pretty view.

Tai laughed at her comment. Kimiko looked very cute while saying those things.

-What are you doing here alone, Taichi?-

-The rest went to help to Sora's class. They're doing the same… –What are you doing?- he said suddenly, noticing that Kimiko started fidgeting and putting her hands behind her back.

-Eh? N-nothing…-

-Are you sure? You look-

-I'm fine!- she interrupted, and started running outside the room.

Tai started running behind her. What the hell was going on? Maybe he was right and she didn't want to be his friend or talk to each other anymore…

He ran until Tai finally reached her in the yard.

-What happened, Kimiko?- Taichi said panting and worried at the same time.

Kimiko didn't respond. She was panting as well, looking at the classroom that was just next to her.

-You don't want for us to be friends anymore?...- the brown haired boy said sadly.

The blonde shook her head in denial.

-Talk to me! I need a real answer. Why did you ran like that?-

-Because I needed to go somewhere else- she simply answered.

-Jeez… you worry me sometimes you know, running out of nowhere…- he scratched his head thinking. –Where did you needed to go?-

-Uhm…- Kimiko looked down at the floor.

Taichi noticed that she was kind of nervous, but it's been days without talking and maybe he was missing something that happened to her, like Koushiro said.

-Did something happen to you?- he asked quietly, but worried.

-Eh? N-no, nothing happened, why?-

-Kimiko… please don't lie to me. I know it's been like a week that we didn't get the chance to talk at all, I thought a lot of things! That maybe you didn't wanted to see me anymore-

-N-no-

-That I did something wrong and you didn't want to be friends anymore-

-No- Kimiko was realizing that Taichi was a little paranoid; he really was losing a screw of his head.

-THAT MAYBE YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR EX BOYFRIEND-

-STOP!... Tai, just stop…- she really had to say something to him or this could get ugly. The blonde girl sighed and continued.

-You did nothing wrong, nothing happened to me, everything is _fine_ … and I do want for us to stay friends, I want to see you as much as I can… and I definitely _will not_ come back to my ex boyfriend… are you crazy? He's miles away! God, you're really good over thinking- she said frowning curiously.

Taichi begun to blush slowly with Kimiko's comments. It really wasn't his intention to look like a controller creep, or her dad like that.

-T-then why were you nervous about?!- he pointed at her suspiciously.

-That is different! You asked me if something was wrong! This week I was busy with cooking club making muffins for everyone!-

There was a complete minute of silence while they looked each other in the eyes. Until Tai finally said something.

-And you didn't give me any?-

With that comment Kimiko almost fell back, this boy was clueless, and above that, he wouldn't let her finish do what she had planned to do!.

-Taichi, listen to me…-

-You gave muffins to everyone! And I didn't got anything besides Hikari's chocolate and Mimi's muffin!- Tai grabbed his head over reacting.

That attitude begun to bother the blonde nerves and she soon begun to growl.

-IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO IN THE E.C CLASSROOM AND GRAB THE CHOCOLATE I MADE KNUCKLEHEAD! I DIDN'T WANTED TO GIVE YOU A MUFFIN BECAUSE YOU'RE SPECIAL YOU IDIOT!-

She finished panting and angry, with Taichi looking at her with an over surprised face. Another silence filled the cold air outside.

Kimiko turned around quickly and asked the boy to follow her inside the classroom.

-Here, your chocolate- she handed him chocolate with nuts.

-T-thank you- he said, nervous. His heart was staring to race in that moment.

Kimiko chuckled and pated in the head, blushing slightly. –Happy Valentine's Day- She took the chance that he was inclined and pecked him on the cheek.

Taichi's face felt like it was on fire. So much of feeling her was happening right now, her hand in his head, ruffling his hair, one second were her lips in his cheek. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

-Taichi's hair looks like a muffin though…- she said like one says something is important.

-Why?!-

-That's 'cause it's huge!- Kimiko started laughing.

Taichi pouted _-'Stop being so cute, suzu…'-_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sora and Yamato's class…

-Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato- Sora stood smiling in front of her boyfriend, holding chocolate in a little bag.

-Thank you, Sora- he said smiling back. It was always sweet that Sora gave him something for Valentine's Day, but she was always cooking or buying things for him so it was not a surprise.

And Sora wasn't surprised either. All the girls in school gave Yamato chocolate, or sweets. She sighed and smiled sweetly remembering how popular he became, and how he is the idol of many girls.

* * *

The school day was now ending, and he still wondered why Mimi gave him something different for him and the same for everyone else. He had to ask, there was no other way.

He waited for Mimi to be alone and went to talk to her. She was standing now at the front door, where the lockers were, it started raining and she didn't have an umbrella. Mimi was staring outside, mumbling angrily something about the rain ruining the day, and her bad luck to not bring an umbrella with her. Of course, above everything pouting.

-Mimi…-

-Oh, Koushiro! Did you bring an umbrella?- she said turning around smiling.

-Yes-

-Aaah, how lucky…- she said, sighing in her disgrace.

-Mimi, I wanted to ask you something. Why did you gave everyone muffins and you gave chocolate to me?-

-Ah! Did you liked it?- she put her hands together excitedly.

-I liked it, it was delicious- Koushiro answered her smiling.

-Thank you! Kimiko and I made sure to make them as delicious as possible- Mimi stood proudly with her hands in her hips.

-Please, answer me what I asked you, Mimi- he said putting a hand in his temple, remembering how easily is to lose the thread of conversation while you talk to Mimi.

-Because!- she said, turning around in a perfect twirl looking outside –Koushiro is different from the rest, that's all- Mimi turned her head smiling brightly.

The red head dark eyes were very big in that moment. He was different from the rest? That was all?. Suddenly, a thunder illuminated the sky very loud, and Mimi startled to look outside again, wondering how she would go home now.

-We can share my umbrella… if it doesn't sound awkward to you- suggested the genius boy quietly.

-Really?! Just to the bus stop, I promise- she begged looking at him directly with bright honey eyes.

Koushiro nodded, and they shared the umbrella until they got to the bus stop.

 _-'It wasn't awkward, not at all, no… oh no'-_

* * *

 **Now, the question is... who is that last thought belong to?we'll see _;)_**

 **Review if you feel like it oxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_-'Now, let's recapitulate what we know. Yes, If you're following the story, I already know that you know, but… you know._

 _I thought this year was going to be awful and boring, and I was having a hard time seeing Sora and Yamato dating, the custom, blah blah. Okay forget all of that now because this gorgeous, smart, funny human being appeared and changed everything. This girl caused an effect in me, I swear, well, If you've been following the story, you know how it is._

 _I gave her a nickname, not a cute and affectionate one but… you know, it's a nickname after all. And I'm so glad she took it well. So, in Valentine's Day I received chocolate from Kimiko and I could hardly sleep that night thinking of her (I know, I'm such a loser)._

 _Another thing that happened in Valentine's Day was that Mimi gave chocolate to Koushiro too, despite she gave muffins to everyone else, weird right? Okay, so, this school trip is coming, the second years we're going to Kyoto! That means… Sora, Yamato, Kimiko and I touring Kyoto._

 _This is gonna be awesome.'-_

* * *

-It's still a little bit cold but visiting Kyoto would be great! I feel summer coming already-

Kimiko was anxiously telling Mimi about the trip they were going to do in a week. Sophomore classes only are going to go. Three days in Kyoto to do a little tourism and to learn about there of course. It's a place full of history elements and old interesting edifications after all.

Mimi was happy because the blonde was happy, but soon she pouted and put her chin in her hand on the table.

-You're so lucky! I wish first years could go somewhere- she said complaining.

The girl next to Mimi chuckled. –I'm sure you will have the opportunity, Mimi. I'll bring you a souvenir!-

Cooking club was very entertaining for Kimiko so far. She distracted herself from ballet, she loves cooking, and her mates were _great_.

* * *

Two days away from the trip, Taichi, Yamato and Sora were, in a weekend, having an ice cream in the park together, talking about everything.

-You'll bring your camera?- Yamato said to Sora who was just next to him.

The ruby eyed girl nodded. That place was very traditional, and since she was interested in fashion, Sora was expecting to take lots of pictures for information and inspiration.

-That trip is gonna be the best!- said Taichi nearly dropping his ice cream cone.

-Hey, careful, you're gonna drop everything- Yamato looked at him scolding-like while Sora just chuckled.

-You're excited Taichi?- she asked him. She had to admit that his excitement was contagious.

-Yeah. I guess I'm gonna spend a lot of time with Kimiko so this is pretty cool-

Yamato sighed and ate his ice cream while Sora chuckled again and kept asking things to Taichi.

-How was Valentine's Day for you guys- she asked without a smile leaving her face.

-Kimiko gave me chocolate and it was _glorious_ \- he said in an exaggerated manner. –I really hope I can tell her how I feel before summer comes- he said and finally finishing his ice cream.

-You didn't tell her yet, huh?- Sora said with a little smile and a sympathetic frown on her face. She was a little worried for her friend; the girl didn't want for him to get hurt or something.

-I didn't, but don't worry! Somehow, I have the feeling that she will return my feelings and feel the same way- the brown haired boy said with his big famous grin.

No matter how worried Sora could be, that grin would always work like a cure and give confidence to her.

-Then do your best, Taichi. And treat Kimiko well, alright?- Said the blonde.

Taichi simply nodded. This sounded like orders, but in Yamato language it was an advice. He could sound like he doesn't care but actually cares a lot.

It was a little bit cold, but the sun was shining through the tree leaves. These three friends got up and started walking down the pathway in the park chatting, subject after subject.

* * *

The day was finally here, the classes were already in a train heading to Kyoto. And the ride was nothing like Taichi expected. Kimiko was all the time with Yukihira and other girls in their class. He took a seat behind them, and Tai could hear everything they said.

-Kimiko the things you cook are amazing!- said Ai, a girl with medium, waved light brown hair.

Other three girls agreed with that comment. They were eating cookies and cupcakes that the blonde girl made in her home before the trip. Suddenly, Kimiko turned around on top of the seat and Taichi could see a little head above.

-I didn't forget about you- she whispered, smiled and handed him a cookie and a cupcake.

-T-thanks- he said. That was… unexpected. The brown eye boy thought that that was very sudden, but very Kimiko-like.

 _-'Suzu, it doesn't matter if I'm not with you all the time'-_ He thought while hearing the laughter in front of him.

.

.

Later in the place they were going to stay, boys and girls were separated, so Kimiko was in a room with her classmates leaving her stuff, organizing it and preparing for lunch.

-Kimiko, Taichi is a good friend of you right?- Ai asked to her.

The blonde girl nodded with a curious expression as she stood up and put her hair back. She noticed that she came closer to talk to her without everyone listens, and she was started blushing too.

-I-I… you think I could ask him out? Maybe in this trip?- asked the girl fidgeting and touching her hair nervously.

Ai was very pretty and smart; she knew some boys that liked her but Kimiko didn't say anything to her. She was interested in Taichi? Who knew?. Kimiko put a lock of hair behind her ear, smiled and looked at her in an affectionate way.

-Honestly, I don't know, Ai. Taichi is not very smart, in fact he is very distracted so you won't know unless you ask. Sorry- the blonde shrugged.

Ai simply smiled back and thanked her. She knew Kimiko and also knew that she was sincere, kind and a good friend.

Soon, the other two girls came between the two of them and said that lunch was ready and they should go.

* * *

Taichi was with his mates of soccer team in a room. They went to lunch too, except for the bushy haired boy who headed to the toilet before. But when he was about to turn left in a corner he saw something that called his attention. It was Kimiko and a boy… maybe a member of her club?. He was giving the blonde a bag, and she grabbed it and pulled out what it seemed a pashmina.

She smiled very happily, nodded enthusiastically and both parted ways.

 _-'What the hell of scene was that?'-_ thought Taichi while standing there against the wall over thinking. After that, he finally went to have lunch, because no matter how in love he was, his appetite didn't change.

* * *

The rest of the day Kimiko and Taichi didn't speak at all. The boy was thinking in that little scene he saw before, he was so distracted Tai could barely pay attention to the views. Touring Kyoto wasn't so interesting in the first day after all. He let out a sigh while still walking for two seconds later, being tackled by one of his mates.

Meanwhile, during a rest in a park with beautiful trees and green hills in the view, Kimiko seemed happy with her pashmina, it was a soft color of green that matched her eyes so cute. She was smiling and giggling with her classmates. Taichi wondered why she was so happy. Does he like Kimiko? Does Kimiko like that boy?. He couldn't stop frowning and thinking.

-E-Excuse me…!-

The brown haired boy turned to his right to see a pretty girl fidgeting standing there looking at him. She seemed nervous about something. He blinked a couple of times before responding.

-Yes?-

-I…- Ai was really nervous. Her heart was beating fast and was starting to blush, she tried taking a deep breath and begin again. –My name's Ai Tsukimori, I'm one of Kimiko's partners in cooking club- she said still nervous but smiling. She couldn't help avoiding his gaze of his brown eyes.

-Oh, I see. I'm Taichi Yagami. How can I help you?- he said smiling back.

-I know who you are, Taichi, we're in the same class…- said the light brunette looking at the ground a little embarrassed.

Taichi on the other hand, was freaking out inside. And embarrassed too.

 _-'She's in the same class as you, you idiot!'-_ He face palmed.

Seeing his funny expression on his face, Ai started giggling and seeing this, Tai relaxed again. They sat on a bench in a pretty sunset where students were here and there taking pictures; Sora and Yamato were also around watching the sunset and taking pictures of it and the trees.

Taichi stretched and groaned a little before talking again. –So, how can I help you Ai?-

The hazel eyed girl looked at him, at the ground and took a second before answering. Clenching her fists in her skirt took courage and spoke.

-Taichi, would you go out with me please? I like you…- she said. Her voice sounded nervous and shy at the same time.

She was a very cute girl Tai had to admit. He even blushed a little at the confession. _A confession_. He wasn't so popular with girls after all, that was very Yamato-like. But while Ai was sitting there waiting for his answer, the boy's eyes turned to the girl with blonde hair and made his heart skip a beat.

-Sorry-

That word made the pretty girl look up to face Taichi. He was smiling warmly at her. Taichi was incapable to hurt someone, even if he knew he would regret it for risking his feelings towards a girl that who know if she will feel the same as him.

-…I like someone else, I'm sorry I can't go out with you- Tai said with a warm tone in his voice.

Ai understood. She was a good girl, and very mature too. She only had to take a chance, she did it, and it didn't work out. When she said goodbye, thanked Taichi with all her heart and was alone, tears were falling down her pretty face.

* * *

In the night of the end of the first day in Kyoto, Taichi couldn't sleep and was in the lobby of the place where there was a comfortable living room with a fire place. This place was in the middle of the stairs in the right and left that lead to girls and boys rooms.

The brown haired boy was there in his pijamas, thinking about that day's events. Kimiko and that guy, the confession of that girl, everything was so weird…

-Taichi!-

Taichi jumped from his seat scared to death by…

-K-Kimiko… you scared me you know?!- he said clenching his heart in his shirt. She appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

-I don't care!- the blonde seemed mad. In fact she was, her white face was red and frowning. Not to mention she was yelling. Taichi shushed her for that.

-Don't shut me up Taichi. I'm mad at you- she said putting her hands in her hips.

Taichi made a confused expression and blinked. Kimiko sighed loudly and took a seat next to him looking at him in the eye, which scared Tai more.

-Taichi, you rejected Ai today?-

He nodded slowly and watched the blonde's emerald eyes getting sad.

-Wh-What's wrong, Suzu?- he said nervously holding one hand trying to put it in her shoulder, but she slapped it away making the boy wide his eyes and clench his teeth getting away from her.

Kimiko looked at him frowning mad again. –No, no! Don't "suzu" me… Ai really liked you. She asked _me_ if I thought that you would go out with her, and I told her that you were a knuckle head and ask you herself… Even though I wished her good luck before she went to talk to you...-

Okay, that comment made Taichi feel like a real idiot. He looked away from her gaze for a moment. He was about to talk but she did first sighing.

-Then… I remembered that you already like someone. Don't you?- she talked while looking at the fire in front of them, holding her legs together in her chest with a soft voice.

-I'm sorry- Taichi only could say. He glanced at her for a second and realized that she was only wearing a shirt and long pijama pants with her hair in a side braid.

 _-'How can you look pretty only wearing pijamas, suzu?'-_ The reflect of the fire in her pale face and eyes looked beautiful, he never saw something like that before.

Kimiko thought that it wasn't his friend's fault, or hers or anyone's. Feelings are complicated, and whenever someone gets hurt, it's sad but there's nothing that she could do except being there for her and be a good friend. She knew Taichi couldn't hurt her on purpose, he may be a little stupid but he is a really good boy. Also, he likes someone else… what can someone do?

-Hey, Kimiko-

-Hm?- she turned to him with lifted brows in wonder.

-I saw you today during lunch with a boy… he gave you a present?- he asked uneasy. He sounded uneasy.

-Yes, he gave me a pashmina- she smiled.

-I see…-

 _-'So it was true. It wasn't my imagination'-_

-Taichi?... he is my mate in cooking club. Yuuki Itoshi. He gave that present to me because he forgot to give me something in white day, I gave him muffins in Valentine's Day.-

Taichi froze. He didn't know what to say or do. Kimiko was giving him all the explanation he needed to hear, but why?. His face revealed so much that she felt like giving him all the explanation?

In fact, the blonde saw a sad expression in his eyes, not so much on his face. His brown eyes looked like other tone with the reflect of the fire. So she felt like saying it before he over think again. A tiny smile appeared in her face while thinking in her friend's expression when he over thinks.

Kimiko got close to Tai and rested her head in his shoulder while her feet were still on the couch.

 _-'You're an idiot, Taichi'-_


	10. Chapter 10

A warm feeling was filling the room where Taichi and Kimiko were. His heart felt like it was going to bump out of his chest, and the blonde noticed it.

-Are you alright?-

-Y-Yes…-

His voice was very near her ear and it sounded husky. It remembered her that time she was in the infirmary and started blushing. Her heart was racing too, but Tai couldn't hear it like she could hear his.

-Listen… Taichi…- she began, closing her eyes and her hand in her heart trying to calm down. When she opened her eyes Taichi looked like a tomato, his face was red.

 _-'So cute'-_

-Suzu…-

 _-'Again… he sounds like that time again'-_ Kimiko couldn't help but blush more everytime. They were _really_ close, if there was a time for a kiss it was now. The fire place, the closeness, they were completely alone.

She put her hand in his chest where it was supposed to be his heart. It was beating really hard. The green eyed felt how her eyes closed more at every second that passed.

 _-'I'm dreaming? I'm dreaming right? Woah!'-_

Kimiko was really close to him now.

Her lips at one inch away.

And now there was nothing between them.

A sweet kiss in the middle of the night was happening in Taichi's second year of high school at the age of 18 years old.

It only lasted a couple of seconds but it rushed a feeling inside him that he'll never forget. She tasted so sweet.

-Suzu… I- he started, looking at her in her emerald eyes and the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to ask her out properly once for all.

-Please go out with me- Kimiko said excited. Her eyes locked in Tai's.

-E-Eh?! That's what I was going to say, Kimiko-

-Oh, sorry. It's just that… I like you, Taichi. I realized a little late, but since then I couldn't think of you getting hurt or that girl you liked breaking your heart. It broke my heart into pieces just thinking about it, you deserve to be totally happy!-

The brown eyed boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was quietly listening to the girl in front of him.

-You have a golden heart, Taichi. I knew it when I met you; from the instant you helped me getting up and pick up my books- she said smiling. –I really want for you to be happy-

-I like you very much, Kimiko. I liked you from that exact instant you just said- he said caressing her cheek softly and grinning –I feel like I'm still dreaming- He chuckled.

-And I would love to go out with you. You won in advance, I was very nervous- he said scratching his head with a funny expression.

Kimiko started laughing. But not because she was amused, it was because she was happy. Very happy. She had the greatest guy in front of her and he was head over heels for her.

Taichi knew this was a new start for them. He dreamed about this day so much that he had to pinch himself to realize this was real.

 _-'Kimiko Bell… thank you'-_

-Tomorrow we have to go back. Ah! I have to buy something for Mimi, I almost forget about it!- said the blonde putting above her mouth remembering.

-You'll have time, don't worry-

-Ok, I'll go to sleep, Taichi. Good night, see you tomorrow. Oh! And…- Kimiko turned around –Please don't tell what happened to anyone yet. Ai could kill me otherwise…- she smiled sadly before turning again and going to the stairs.

-Sure. Good night-

.

.

The next day was fun, Kimiko buy something for Mimi. Taichi flirted in secret with his favourite blonde, making her blush and that made him blush too. Together, they looked like two tomatoes. Sora and Yamato could figure out what those two were in in a minute.

* * *

Mimi was missing her mate Kimiko so much, and wondered what she has been doing all that time. Once in a while Mimi would send her a message on her cell phone to ask, but she didn't want to be annoying and bother her.

Days in school are a little boring without her. But at least she had her favorite distraction and target to tease: Koushiro Izumi the genius red head boy. Lately she was watching him too much from afar, he is always the same, but when he looks at something that he's interested in his expressions change and then Mimi is curious about what he is looking at too.

She pouted everytime she thought about it. It was frustrating! She had other stuff to think about instead of Koushiro. She wondered why she got nervous that time she shared the umbrella with him to the bus stop.

 _-'it's only Koushiro! Then why?...'-_ she thought while drawing in her notebook and looking out the window in class. She wasn't some tsundere girl that denies her feelings, but… she was in doubt with hers.

That day in the rain, she took a glance at Koushiro while walking and he grew tall. Also, his hair was a little wet and looked good. Not to mention that when she tripped with a rock, he took her by the arm to prevent her from falling. That was sweet too…

 _-'Stop it, Mimi!'-_ She shook her head _–'Like I said… it's only Koushiro… Only Koushiro…'-_

.

.

In lunch, Koushiro was eating as always in the cafeteria pacefully since his friend Taichi wasn't there. But certain strawberry blonde girl posed her honey eyes on him with a grin, and went to him to seat in front of him in the table.

Mimi started to eat her lunch which was rice with some strange condiment. Of course, the red head's lunch wasn't so different from hers, he had a weird taste for food too.

-I miss Kimiko so much, you know- she said eating another bite of rice closing her eyes, thinking about her friend.

-Yes, Yamato, Sora and Taichi are missed too. But they'll get back tomorrow, so don't worry- he said cheering her up and then drank his bottle of tea.

Mimi smiled a little. –She said that she'll bring me a souvenir from Kyoto, I hope she remembers it!-

-She is responsible and a good friend, surely she will remember Mimi-

Mimi drank a little from her bottle of water and then leaned in the table, putting her delicate chin in her thin hands. She had a neutral face observing the boy in front of her that was eating his lunch quietly, but couldn't take her big bright eyes off him.

-Is something wrong, Mimi?- Koushiro asked, realizing that he was being observed.

-Hm?- she said tilting her head a little. –Nothing's wrong. I just thought that you look different- she simply said, not changing the expression on her face, like it was just something to remark.

Koushiro blinked a couple of times, confused. –Different?-

-Ah, good different!- she waved off her hand and leaned back in her chair –you look good, Koushiro- she said softly and smiling kindly.

The smart boy blushed a bit at this comment. Was really Mimi alright?, she never says things like this, and she is been acting weird since Valentine's Day. Talking about Valentine's Day…

-Mimi, here- he said handing her a little white box with a little pink bow in it.

-A present?- Mimi said grabbing it

-For white day. I forgot to bring you something since you gave me chocolate, I'm sorry- he said scratching his cheek with his finger embarrassed.

Mimi opened the little box and it contained a bracelet. It was simple with a little shiny star pendant. It was very delicate and beautiful. Mimi's eyes couldn't stop looking at it for even a second, she was hearing Koushiro apologize for the delay and for the present, he said if she didn't liked it she could return it.

-No! I love it!- She jumped out of nowhere, surprising Koushiro. She was even blushing a little bit. –I mean… I would never return it, it's beautiful. Thank you Koushiro- she said smiling brightly.

The red head had to admit, Mimi's face was even prettier when she smiled like that. She has such a good heart; it doesn't matter if she's a little selfish she balances it with all of her other good qualities.

-I'm glad you liked it- he said in a sigh, while watching her putting the jewelry on. It looked very delicate in her wrist, and she looked really happy laughing like that so he felt like it was a good idea giving it to her after all.

* * *

Taichi woke up the next day in his bed. A minute later he realized what had happened in the last two days and his face felt like fire. Kimiko said that she like him and accepted to go out with him, well actually, she was the one who asked, even better.

 _-'Oh my God… It was not a dream, right?'-_

When he finally went to school and saw his friend in the classroom sitting in her seat comfortably, he remembered. Taichi remembered everything. It was not a dream of any kind. His heart was about to explode thinking in that kiss.

-Good morning-

Hearing Taichi's voice made the ballerina startle a little and her cheeks turned red.

-G-Good morning, Taichi-

They sat quietly in their seats, not talking much. Kimiko was surprisingly shy about all of this, and Taichi too. During lunch, Mimi went to the blonde's classroom to greet her, since she missed her so much.

-Welcome back!- the younger girl said while embracing Kimiko thight.

-Thank you- said Kimiko happily. It was good to see Mimi again, hearing her voice gave her energy.

-Don't think I forgot about your souvenir- she said winking and smiling.

Mimi was very excited about her present and Kimiko went into her bag, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

-Oh God… sorry Mimi, I think I left it at home. You can come with me to my house after class if you want and I'll give it to you-

-Yes! Of course, don't worry- Mimi said relaxing. Suddenly she remembered that her mate didn't tell her who she likes yet. Mimi was very curious about it.

.

.

-You had a good time in Kyoto?-

-The _best_ , Koushiro-

In the cafeteria, Taichi and Koushiro were talking like always and eating lunch.

-The best?-

-You won't believe what happened- The brown haired started whispering near the boy.

-What happened?-

Yamato appeared behind him, startling him a little.

-Hey, you always appear out of nowhere, don't you?- Tai made a face looking at the blue eyed.

-Just when I want to scare you- he smirked back. –Anyway, what happened in Kyoto?-

-Kyoto is magical, Yamato. I'm serious!-

Yamato and Koushiro glanced at each other thinking that his friend always overreacted like this.

-Kimiko and I…-

He begun like that but then he stopped talking at once. It seemed like he forgot what to say or something.

-Yes?- Koushiro said with hope that Taichi continue with the story, but his wish didn't come true. There was more silence.

-Hey, Taichi- The blonde called his attention, but the other boy was just looking away, fidgeting and blushing.

Both of his friends sighed in unison looking at each other.

-If you don't want to tell us…- Yamato begun, but Tai stopped him and told them that he was going to tell them.

Taichi started frowning and blushing even more, he was even starting sweating.

 _-'What kind of a reaction is that?'_ \- Thought both Koushiro and Yamato.

-Kimiko and I… kissed- Tai said in an almost inaudible tone.

-For a person that is always noisy, we didn't hear a word from you right now. Speak up Taichi- Yamato said a little annoyed by his attitude.

-And you're always mean Yamato!... Okay…- he took a breath –Kimiko and I kissed in Kyoto-

Koushiro and Yamato's mouths opened in surprise when they heard the brown eyed say those words. They didn't expect it.

-Really? Wow- The red head added to the silence that was among the three friends. Taichi nodded quietly in his seat.

-Yeah, I didn't expect that Taichi. So you kissed there…-

-IT SOUNDS EVEN COOLER WHEN YOU SAY IT YAMATO- Taichi looked at the blonde with big excited eyes.

-Don't yell in the cafeteria!- The red head told him, calming him down.

Everytime he repeated it in his head, Taichi wouldn't believe it. Now that someone else said it, with other voice, other face… he realized that it was a hundred percent _real_. And he wasn't dreaming at all. This was everything he wanted since he met that beautiful girl, not only kiss her, but take care of her and make her smile every day.


	11. Chapter 11

After classes, Mimi went to Kimiko's house in order to search for her souvenir from Kyoto. Sora was invited too because Mimi wanted to.

-Here you go, hope you like it- said the blonde handing Mimi a beautiful tea cup that had designs in white and red.

-Woah! I love it, thank you!- she said putting it in her bag carefully.

They were sitting in Kimiko's bed while Sora was sitting in a chair near them.

-While you guys were away, I received another gift- said Mimi smiling

-Another gift?-

Sora and Kimiko looked at each other curiously and then at their friend who was now showing them her wrist. There was a pretty shiny bracelet hanging out of it.

-It's so pretty! Who was this gift from, Mimi?- asked Kimiko

-Koushiro gave it to me for white day. It was a little late, I know, but it was really okay-

-He's so sweet- said Sora chuckling, and Mimi nodded in agreement.

-You gave him chocolate, right?-

Mimi started blushing a little and made nervous expressions at the words of her blonde mate in presence of Sora. She didn't know that she gave everyone muffins and chocolate only to the red head.

-Shh, shh- Mimi put her finger in her mouth shushing the ballerina, who gave her a confused look.

-Mimi? You gave everyone else muffins. Why did you give Koushiro chocolate?- Now, Sora knew how to push Mimi's buttons. She was just teasing her because she knew Mimi always teases everyone.

But that only made Mimi babble a little and fidget looking at the bracelet.

-I-I… I don't know- she finally said, closing her eyes a little letting out a sigh.

-I don't know why I gave him chocolate. I was gonna give him muffins like everyone else! But, at the last moment I remembered something and when I realized, I already gave Koushiro delicious chocolate that Kimiko and I made- Mimi explained the best she could what she did.

-What did you remembered at that time that made you change your mind Mimi?-

Sora's voice calmed Mimi everytime. Thank goodness for Sora being there for her. Mimi took a deep breath and started talking while Kimiko just listened carefully, she never saw Mimi like this before.

-In Valentine's Day, when classes ended it was raining, remember?-

-Yeah…-

-Okay, so I didn't bring an umbrella and I was standing in the entrance like an idiot watching everyone leaving when Koushiro appeared to ask me something, and after that, offering me to share his umbrella with him-

At this point, both girls wondered why that was weird and they were waiting for something that called their attention.

-We only shared it to the bus stop, because I said so. But… in that little track I… felt weird. I took a couple of glances of him without realizing what I was doing! And when I tripped with something he took my arm to stop me from falling…-

Mimi's voice turned quieter while talking, and Sora and Kimiko's eyes showed concern as she kept telling them her story.

-And do you know what he asked me while we were in the entrance of the school?...- Mimi said clutching her skirt looking down and her hair covering her face.

Both girls denied with the head without talking.

-He asked the same as you did. Why did I give him chocolate instead of muffins…- they could hear Mimi quietly sniffling, her honey eyes were full of tears wanting to come out.

–And I told him because he was different from the rest, that's all… that's what I said…-

Mimi was crying and frowning in confusion. Sora and Kimiko noticed, the girls' heart broke seeing Mimi like this, they looked at each other with empathetic looks and smiled. By this point, Sora had grabbed one of Mimi's hands and Kimiko caressed her head and hair softly.

-I don't know why I'm crying over… I've been repeatedly saying to myself: 'It's only Koushiro', 'you have other things to think about', 'what's so different now? What had changed?'… But reality is that is not 'only Koushiro'… Is really confusing-

-I know it must be- said Sora with the best of her soft voices.

-He's always been there for me, and preventing me from falling like that day in the rain. And all I can remember is me teasing him for something, getting mad at him and that kind of stuff- Mimi said calming and wiping her eyes while Kimiko handed her tissues.

-It makes sense- smiled Sora –Koushiro is a good friend of all of us, and that behavior is what you guys had during your entire friendship and since you, and honestly, I can remember. No one can change that. But feeling confused, crying over being confused, or even giving him chocolate does not mean you're doing something wrong or something that you should regret-

Mimi looked at Kimiko beside her this time and she took her hand in understanding.

-Mimi, you're very sensitive above all, and it's like Sora says, don't hold back your feelings. If you feel like Koushiro is different from everyone else, then that must be right. He gave you this beautiful bracelet because he loves you and he liked very much your chocolate- the blonde smiled chuckling.

-He said they were delicious- Mimi softly smiled back, blushing a bit.

-There you go!- Kimiko's smile grew wider.

-Even if you think you're going crazy, that's part of the process of discovering how you feel towards Koushiro. We love you, Mimi, and we're always here for you if you need any help, advice, a hug or just an ear to hear you-

When Sora finished talking, the three of them embraced, and Mimi felt way better that before. There was a piece missing that she couldn't figure it out, but Koushiro made it easier for her to realize some things.

-By the way, I wanted to tell you something too…- Kimiko said shyly raising her hand.

Sora and Mimi looked at each other with confused looks.

.

.

-WHAT?!-

-Yes… Taichi and I started dating- the blonde said blushing.

-Oh my God… when did this happen?!- Mimi was exhilarated about the news –And I was going crazy trying to guess who you liked, so it was Taichi huh?-

Kimiko just nodded.

-So you guys started dating after all-

 _-'Thank goodness, Taichi'-_ Sora thought to herself. This made her happy inside that her friend can be happy with this beautiful girl.

-Is getting late, I guess I'm gonna get going girls- Said Sora getting up from her seat. –I enjoyed visiting you, Kimiko-

-I'm sorry we didn't eat or drink anything! Next time we'll get tea and cake if you want- the blonde smiling.

-I'll go home, too. I've got homework- Mimi said going behind Sora with a tired face, complaining. The blonde went to the door with them to say goodbye.

She closed the door, leaned against it thoughtful and the smile she had vanished, when she remembered something.

* * *

Tests were really torturing the students, final exams were near and there was a lot to study. For Taichi it was a little difficult, but a big grin appeared on his face when he remembers that he has an incredible girlfriend who helps him study and prepare for that kind of thing.

The couple was having lunch together, it was raining so they were having lunch quietly in the classroom. The last few students that were there, left the room so now they were alone.

-So Mimi loved the present? I told you she likes everything you give to her. You're her sempai, she loves everything you do suzu-

Taichi was talking while eating his lunch, and kimiko was in front of him, listening. She didn't talked much, and her smile was a little off. She stared at the rain quietly and was lost in her thoughts.

-Suzu?... What's wrong?-

-Ah, sorry!- she said nervously, realizing that she wasn't listening much. –Is just the rain... it makes me a little melancholic- she smiled uneasily.

The brown eyed boy raised a brow. Something didn't quite right. Her emerald eyes weren't as shiny as usual as well, they were off.

-Is there something you're not telling me?- he said in a concerned tone.

Kimiko was getting nervous now. Truth was, her dad told her something as soon as she got back from her trip to Kyoto. Her older sister called and said there was a vacant in the prestigious ballet academy she is going, and she told their dad who commented this to Kimiko. The blonde couldn't stop thinking about that since then. If she says no, would she disappoint her dad? Her sister and her family?

-W-why you ask?-

He frowned. –Come on, don't be like that. I know you. What is it?-

She bite her lip. –Okay- the girl sighed, and Taichi nodded listening attentive and watching every move she made.

-When I got back from Kyoto, my dad told me something, some news from my older sister, Hanako remember? She's in the United States-

The brown haired nodded, looking at the ceiling and remembering.

-She told my dad there is a vacant in the ballet academy she's going to. I guess there's a possibility of me going there…- she shrugged, not looking very excited.

Tai remained quiet for a few seconds and then he spoke again.

-You don't sound very convinced about that-

-it's because I'm not, Taichi. Imagine me going there for who knows how long… I just couldn't. Moving again, leaving my friends behind, my new boyfriend…- she said looking into Taichi's brown eyes and smiling ever so slightly.

The boy wouldn't stand that either. The girl of his dreams was sitting there having lunch with him, and someday she wouldn't be even in the same country as him anymore. No. He couldn't even think of it, it made his chest ache.

He took her hand comfortably.

-Think this through, Kimiko, please- he told her with his sweet smile.

-I will. But don't worry, I don't think I'll accept it- she returned the smile and a lightning appeared in the sky just in that moment.

.

.

-Taichi?-

A voice was heard, and there was Koushiro standing at the door. He looked worried, so he told him to come in and have a seat near Kimiko and him.

-What is it? You look troubled-

-It's Mimi…-

-Is she mad with you again?- he said making a disappointed face.

-No, I don't think so. She's been too kind to me lately; it's worrying me a little- said the red haired scratching his cheek and frowning in thought.

Kimiko chuckled, and both boys couldn't help looking at her.

-Sorry- she said. –Koushiro, you shouldn't worry about it so much- she said with a funny tone in her voice, like she knew something.

Koushiro raised an eyebrow at her comment, he didn't quite understand very well. He _was_ worried! How couldn't he?.

-Anyway, this is Mimi who we're talking about. She's a little weird, so it's like she says, you shouldn't worry about it. She's probably gonna ask you to help her study or some favor like that- Taichi said shrugging like he knew his friend too well, and Kimiko kicked him under the table, making him wince.

-Taichi, you don't know anything, Mimi is very kind, so is probably just that- the blonde said in an annoyed tone, and she smiled at Koushiro at the end. Mimi had to figure out some things, but that couldn't be helped. Although she's confusing everyone.

* * *

-Raining _again_?- complained certain girl with a pitched voice and strawberry blonde hair.

The Izumi boy was ready to go home, but he stood to look at her from behind…


	12. Chapter 12

-Mimi?-

When the girl turned to catch sight of Koushiro's face, she went out of words. Lately, she's been too kind to him, maybe he's suspecting something. It's Koushiro after all.

-Hi Koushiro- she said smiling like always and how she's been doing it lately.

That smile of hers was beginning to make Koushiro uncomfortable. He has a feeling that she's mad at him or he did something wrong that could upset her… even though it looks so natural.

-You didn't forget your umbrella this time, right?- he said getting closer. The sound of the rain was calming, it wasn't a storm and it was raining peacefully.

-I didn't!- Mimi giggled.

This moment was like a contest of 'who's more uncomfortable'. It was the most unnatural chat between friends _ever_. At least Mimi felt it that way. She shifted her gaze to the roof, the ground or elsewhere to not look at him in the eye.

-Are you alright?- Koushiro finally asked. Mimi was stuttering more than usual (She _never_ stammers).

She nodded nervously and turned to the door to watch the rain for a moment in silence. When she did, the perfect kind smile that she showed to Koushiro before vanished, and instead a look of uncertainty appeared. Mimi knew Koushiro was still behind her looking at her back, probably thinking why she was acting so strange. A little smiled crossed her lips.

-You don't get tired of watching my back?- she said with a low tone that made her voice soft and it cracked a little.

Koushiro tilted his head a little. –What do you mean?... You turned around and I that's why…- he trailed.

-You're always watching my back, Koushiro. I know that- she said, still giving him her back. –You're always there for me, even though I tease you, ignore your comments and sometimes ignore you- She felt her face getting hotter as she talked, and clutched her umbrella in her hand.

-Despite all that… you ate my chocolate on Valentine's Day, you made me such a beautiful present on white day. You take care of me, and you're always watching my back…- Mimi was talking her mind out, forgetting everything else. She felt defeated somehow. Her posture now was looking down, without anything to do more than put her thoughts clear.

The look on the red head's face was concern and sweetness. He gets worried everytime Mimi speaks like that. He isn't used to it, and when it happens, his heart races.

-Mimi, I'll never get tired of watching your back-

When the hazel eyed girl heard this, she turned around to look at him. She was trembling a little because of the nervous. He was smiling, and that put Mimi more nervous, what she said to make him smile like that?

-Even though you mentioned all those things you do, and how you behave towards me, that's how I always remembered you because that's who you are, Mimi. And I couldn't imagine you differently. You've been acting too kind lately, and that is what I find suspicious- he said chuckling.

Mimi was looking at him with expecting, big eyes, listening to everything he said carefully.

 _-'It's how Sora said… we've always been like this. And that's how he remembers each other since forever. If I change my attitude too much, it would look force way too much'-_

The girl took a step closer to him, smiling a little this time.

-You're right. If I've been acting weird lately, I'm sorry, Koushiro. And I wanted to say thank you for always taking care of me, and being my friend despite the… unusual relationship we have- she said smiling wider.

-Of course- Koushiro nodded, understanding. But he still hadn't found out the reason of that behavior from her lately.

-But, I still don't know why you've been acting that way lately, Mimi- he said softly, scratching his cheek.

Mimi's smile disappeared again, uneasy. He was right, as always.

-You don't suspect anything?- she said, still not sure to say something that she would regret, or she wasn't sure about it.

Koushiro thought for a minute, and remembered the talk he had with Taichi and Kimiko before.

 _-'Mimi is very kind, so is probably just that'-_ the blonde's voice sounded so clear in his head.

-Well… Mimi is very kind, so is just that, isn't it?- he said smiling and looking at her face, like he was right.

Mimi stared for a second, and then laughed. That made Koushiro doubt his words. It wasn't that? Then what was it?

The girl begun to think again. He really just thought that it was normal just because she was kind?.

-When a girl acts strange out of nowhere, especially a girl that teases you everyday and the next day is kinder than usual… there's a reason- she said softly.

Koushiro's face was very close to hers. Mimi avoided his face and went to talk to his ear.

-The reason is because she likes you. She thinks that you're so generous, and a great friend-

When Koushiro heard that, the sound of the rain disappeared, and he only felt the beat of his heart in his ears. He went speechless. Mimi started to walk away smiling and gave a sigh when she was far enough from the door of the school. What a _relief_ it was to have said all of that, even though her cheeks burned and her heart beat like crazy, she felt like a weight in her shoulders had gone.

* * *

Kimiko was in her desk in her bedroom doing some study. Final tests were very close after all, and even weekends had to be good to study. She stretched every now and then and rubbed her eyes, a little tired. She was about to turn the page of the history book when her little brother Yuu came in.

-Kimiko, you're studying? It's Saturday!- he said sitting next to her where her bed is.

-I'm studying because tests are close, Yuu, and if I don't I'll fail classes and won't pass to next year- she explained, checking her phone for the hour and maybe a message of Taichi that maybe she would receive.

Yuu looked at her with a puzzled look.

-You're not going with big sister to America?- he said confused.

Kimiko smiled a little uneasy –I don't think so. We moved once, and I don't want to go really far like that, you understand?-

-Yeah, I do- the boy made a pause while he looked thoughtful. –Is Taichi coming home today?-

That question startled the blonde a little. She didn't expect it. Taichi had come once or twice to her house, but she really didn't thought Yuu noticed that much.

-I-I don't think so, Yuu…- she said not convinced. In any time, Taichi could call her to ask her for help to study, or going out, maybe.

-Why not? I like talking to him! He's always telling me good stories and playing with me-

 _-'Of course he is, in his head, he has your age, Yuu'-_ Kimiko thought, chuckling a little.

-Alright, do you want to call Taichi?- she said handing him her phone –Tell him that you want to go to the amusement park- she whispered, and then pressed the button to call her boyfriend.

Yuu had the phone in his ear, waiting to hear the voice of Taichi, playing with his feet hanging out of the bed.

 _-Hello? Kimiko?-_

Yuu wide his eyes to his sister and she was just covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing, then she whispered him to talk, that it was ok.

-T-Taichi, It's Yuu speaking-

 _-Yuu? Hi, how are you? Did you borrowed Kimiko's cell phone?-_

-Hm- the young boy nodded.

 _-Is your sister okay?-_ Taichi was getting worried for this situation.

-She's fine, Kimiko's here beside me, but I wanted to call you so she lent me her phone-

Tai chuckled in the other side – _You wanted to talk with me? What's up?-_

The ballerina whispered 'go, go' in front of Yuu motioning her hands in sign to ask him to go to the amusement park.

-I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the amusement park today with me and Kimiko- he said excitedly.

 _-Sure! I'll go with you guys. Do you mind if I talk with Kimiko now to set up everything?-_

-Ah, okay!- the little boy said and gave the phone to his sister. –I'll go change and look for my backpack- he ran through the door and his sister watched him smiling.

-Hello Tai- Kimiko said in a sweet and calm tone.

The brown haired boy was sitting in the couch of his house comfortably. He was watching tv and just when he answered the phone Hikari sat beside him eating a dessert, while his mom was in the kitchen with bags with food.

 _-Sorry for the trouble. Were you busy? Did you had soccer practice?-_

-No! Not at all. Don't worry. I was surprised that Yuu called, I thought it was you- he laughed.

 _-Yeah, he asked for you and I gave him the phone-_

-Don't worry about nothing. So… we're going to the amusement park, huh?- he grinned over the phone and he heard the blonde giggle on the other side.

 _-I guess… you're okay with that? Yuu ran off to the door gathering his stuff in his backpack. He's excited. We'll see you there at 3:00 pm alright?. Bye Tai-_

-Yeah, okay, bye Suzu-

He hung up the phone and Hikari was looking at him with a playful look that made him blush.

-W-What?-

-You're going out?- she said giggling

-Yes. Kimiko's little brother called, can you believe it?- he said getting up to get ready, and in his way, his mother saw him smile.

-You're going out with Kimiko-chan?- his mother asked curiously.

-Yes, and with her little brother, we're going to the amusement park- Taichi said folding his hands behind his head while heading to his room.

His mom smiled and chuckled. –Have fun and say hi to her for me please!... Taichi, did you hear me?, man- she pouted and Hikari chuckled.

-Don't worry, he's like that but that's because he's very happy, mom-

-I can see that, honey- her mom smiled sweetly.

* * *

In the amusement park there were Kimiko and Yuu waiting for Taichi. The blonde was checking her phone, already looking for his name to send him a message or something. She was trough half message when she heard Yuu screaming Taichi's name, and when Kimiko looked, there was the boy running to them.

-Sorry I'm late- he said panting.

-Don't worry Taichi, it's eary- Kimiko smiled.

-Hello Taichi!- Yuu said excited. His eyes were big, blue and were shining.

-Yuu, how are you kid? You wanted me to come? Here I am- said Tai smiling and looking at the little boy.

-Yes, I wanted to see you. I have fun when I'm with Taichi-

Taichi's smile transformed to a wide grin. He was so happy to hear that, he couldn't explain. He saw him like a little Hikari, but being a boy instead. He was lively, polite, a little shy but very cute and curious above all. It was so much fun to be around him. They spent two hours in games in the park, eating cotton candy and having fun. Kimiko took every chance to get close to Taichi and that made him blush, nervous and his made his heart race a thousand miles.

.

.

-Alright, it's almost time to go, Yuu. What do you want to go next?- Kimiko said, pointing to the games.

The boy looked around, and a place where various kids were in, playing games with entertainers taking care of the children.

-I want to stay there, Kimiko!- he said running to that place.

-Are you sure? Do you want us to stay watching you?- she said a little doubtful.

-I don't need it, Kimiko! I can stay alone- he said running off to that place where he began to play with everyone already.

-He's such a social boy- she said chuckling amazed by her brother once again. –But now we can take a time for ourselves!- the blonde said taking Taichi's hand and going to the nearest place.

They found the "fun house" where mirrors and scary things were inside. Kimiko was a little scary of those things, but Taichi affirmed that he will take care of her, so they went in.

It was dark and there was a strange sound. Kimiko couldn't help to grasp Tai's arm. Her eyes were so open, like she wanted to see the things that were coming, but she couldn't so, sometimes she closed her eyes.

-Hey, don't be scared, I'm right here- said the tall boy holding her hand that was firmly grasping his arm, and she nodded.

-What is this?-

The ballerina was touching something in the wall. It was a little loose, like a door. When she pushed it, she fell inside with Taichi along with her. It was pitch dark and it seemed like a small place to be, and also silent, like a closet. They couldn't move much inside, and they were pressed against each other by their chest. The door was locked, and both were stock in there.

-Are you okay, Kimiko?-

-Uncomfortable, but yes, I'm okay- she said breathing in the boy's chest.

-Heh, lucky we're dating or you'd be even more uncomfortable- taichi only tried to lift her humor, since they were in such a hard place.

-Wait, I'm gonna move, alright?- he said. And the blonde felt his body moving.

-What are you gonna do?-

-I'm going to sit in the floor- he whispered.

Kimiko placed her legs between Tai's torso, while he was in the floor.

-You've been standing for a while, are you alright?- he asked, worried.

-It's called 'ballet training' Tai, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Yuu…- she said in a concerned tone.

-I'm sure he's fine. He's smart, you'll see… we're gonna get out of here, Suzu-

Kimiko couldn't really see him, but she could almost see him grinning and winking trustingly. This thought made her sigh with relief, closing her eyes wishing her little brother is alright.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a nice day, but a little complicated for Taichi and Kimiko. Her little brother, Yuu was looking for them, turning his head everywhere to catch sight of the two but he couldn't. He was getting worried and scared for a while, when someone familiar found him standing there.

Sora and Yamato where on a date as well, and walking near the little boy, Sora recognized him.

-¿Isn't that Kimiko's little brother?-

-I don't know, I don't remember- answered Yamato, who only saw the boy once, he wouldn't know.

-¡Yes, he is!- she said, getting closer to Yuu.

-Hi, Yuu. ¿Do you remember us? We're friends with Taichi and your sister- smiled Sora at him. Yuu remembered Yamato at the instant, but not so much Sora. He went silent for a second.

-You're Yamato, who plays the harmonica, ¿right?- said the little boy, but the blonde didn't say anything, just glanced at Sora for help, but she just chuckled. –I can't find my sister and Taichi. They went together that way but it's been a while now-

-Aw, don't worry. We'll find them. ¿Right Yamato?- Sora was expecting for him to say something, it seemed that Yuu had more closeness with him than with her. Yamato smiled and pat his head.

-Of course- he said in a calm tone that made Yuu calm down too. But inside his head Yamato wondered what Taichi did this time.

* * *

-Kimiko, ¿what are you doing?-

-Pushing this walls to see if they give like last time-

Kimiko was trying to get out, she was getting sweaty and tired of being in that place. Now she was sitting in Taichi's stomach because her legs couldn't stand anymore. But with her moving and pushing the walls, Taichi was the one who felt more uncomfortable of the two of them.

-H-hey, Kimiko… I'll push the walls if you stay still- he said in a weird tone. He could feel her body heat so close to his face it was starting to feel _really_ awkward.

Pushing, Kimiko managed to get loose one of them, the one at her right. A little of light went in and they could finally see each other's faces at least. It was just a little but the blonde could see Taichi's uncomfortable face, he was blushing and not looking at her. He deviated his gaze.

-Alright, maybe if we keep pushing this one it'll open and we can get out-

Taichi didn't answer. He was thinking other stuff. Rather, fighting with his thoughts. He wasn't bothered by Kimiko sitting on him, but she was wearing a skirt, and he could feel _everything_. His heart begun to race more very minute he spent there with her.

-Taichi, ¿are you alright?- her voice was soft and a little concerned. Kimiko felt his heart racing and inside that place the heat increased more and more.

* * *

The three of them been looking for Taichi and Kimiko for a while now, and started to really worry about them. Yuu was eating an ice cream that they bought for him and sitting with Sora and Yamato in a bench, while Yamato tried to call Taichi on his cellphone.

-¿Any luck?- asked Sora, concerned.

-… I'll try again- he answered.

* * *

Taichi really wanted to get out of there and Kimiko too, and he was trying really hard to push that wall. He _was_. But after five minutes of Kimiko telling him that he was thinking perverted stuff and him denying it while his face looking like a tomato, his hands wasn't in the wall anymore, they were in Kimiko's waist while they made out.

-Tai… we have to… get out and look for Yuu…- Kimiko could hardly breathe, or rather, Taichi didn't let her go. He wasn't thinking clear.

That was a nice moment until Taichi's cellphone started to sound. It was Yamato. As always, ruining everything for him.

 _-'Killjoy'-_

He talked to Yamato and tell them where they were. After a while, one of the workers of the fun house appeared to open the door where it was loose and they fell from their position outside, in the floor. They were both with red faces and squinting. When they looked up, Yamato was with a hand in his face, frowning, Sora was putting a hand on Yuu's eyes and the worker just smiled and apologized for every inconvenience.

-You really are an idiot- Said Yamato to Taichi while he got up.

Kimiko hugged Yuu and apologized to him saying it was all her fault.

-You are both okay, ¿right?- asked Sora, still a little worried, but they seemed fine.

-Thank you both for taking care of Yuu. I'll pay you somehow- Kimiko bowed sincerely.

-¡No problem! He's very smart- smiled Sora and Yamato agreed.

Both couples got separated again, and Kimiko, Yuu and Taichi went home. If it wasn't for this incident, they'd be home for a while now.

In their house, Kimiko told her little brother what happened exactly because he asked many times. Also asked why Sora put a hand on his eyes so he couldn't see. The girl didn't answered and Yuu pouted, but Kimiko thought that Sora probably knew…

Taichi went home happy with that memory in his head, but frowned when he remembered Yamato's call that interrupted everything. Although… he was being selfish, Yuu was alone, but luckily he met with Sora, she's a responsible person. And Yamato, even though he's a pain, he's responsible too.

-Taichi, ¿what happened? I thought you were coming back sooner- Hikari looked at him with big eyes, a little worried.

-Ah, don't worry, something happened but it's no big deal- he said, smiling.

-¿Something happened?- she said after her brother entered his room.

* * *

Kimiko talked once again with his father, who told her that the offer to go to study ballet with her sister still remained. She was uneasy about that topic and didn't know what to do. Well, she did, Kimiko wanted to stay. She didn't want to leave everything she gained here for ballet.

In school, everytime she looked at Taichi she remembered that park scene and her heart raced. But he looked so calm and happy. In the club, she told Mimi about it, and she couldn't stop grinning.

-So, ¿Taichi is capable of that?- Mimi said, putting a finger in her chin, lifting an eyebrow while Kimiko just sighed.

-¿What is it?-

-It's nothing. You know, I have to pay Sora and Yamato somehow-

-You can bake something. ¡Come on!- Mimi told her, helping her to bake some cookies that after, she would gave to the couple.

-¿How's it going with Koushiro?-

The question took Mimi for surprise. She remembered the last time they talked and she turned nervous. She had said a lot of things to him, including confessing.

-We… talked. Mostly, I talked, he just listened- she said, fidgeting with her apron.

-¿You talked? What did you talked about?- Kimiko asked naturally. Somehow knew that she wasn't going to say everything easy, she'll have to dig in the topic. But suddenly, Mimi lifted her head blushing a little, she seemed to want to say something.

-¿Are you okay?- the blonde asked again. Mimi quickly approached her and embraced her.

-I confessed…- Mimi said in a whisper to her friend, closing her eyes.

Kimiko patted her back softly, chuckling. When Mimi broke the hug, Kimiko smiled at her.

-¿What did he said?-

-Koushiro didn't say anything. I ran home when I did it- Mimi frowned a little.

-Don't worry, Mimi. I'm sure that's everything he can think about-

* * *

-I can't stop thinking about something, Taichi-

-¿Hm?-

Koushiro and Taichi were going home together and the red head talked broking the silence between them. Koushiro was always thinking about something, sometimes things Taichi couldn't even understand.

-It has to do with a girl…-


End file.
